


[授权翻译]殊途同归(但我们即将相撞)/there are different ways of getting there (but we’re about to crash)

by kiy900



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 平行世界
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiy900/pseuds/kiy900
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A translation of there are different ways of getting there (but we’re about to crash) by ornategrip.</p><p>商场AU。门罗是疯狂马文音像店的店员，单恋着冷丝服装店的帅气收银员尼克。</p><p>旧翻译搬运。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [there are different ways of getting there (but we’re about to crash)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/324056) by [ornategrip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ornategrip/pseuds/ornategrip). 



> 填梗：http://grimm-kink.dreamwidth.org/1735.html?thread=361927#cmt361927
> 
> Years ago ornategrip gave me the permission to translate this beautiful fic, and now I decided to post it on AO3 to archive it. I'm truly thankful that ornategrip allowed me to have this honor to translate it into Chinese!
> 
> 多年前ornategrip授权给我翻译这篇的同人，现在我打算放上AO3存档。我真的十分感激ornategrip让我有此殊荣将这篇文翻译为中文！
> 
> 鉴于翻译于多年前，相信还有许多不足之处，但是实在抽不出空重新修整了，望大家体谅。
> 
> 译名对照：  
> Monroe/门罗 Nick/尼克 Barry/巴里 Roddy/罗迪 Hank/汉克 Wu/吴 
> 
> Jagerbar/猎熊 Blutbad/血狼 Reinegen/净鼠

“你真是挫爆了。”

门罗瞪向罗迪，而对方正斜靠在DVD架子上，看上去极其不为所动。

“你不是该去摆货的吗？”

少年无所谓地摆摆手。

“那只用差不多，唔，五分钟就能搞定。我还不如在这里看你怎么可怜地痴望那边那个漂亮小伙呢。”

门罗不由自主地望过对面，望向‘漂亮小伙’正在整理架上难看夹克的地方。那个人抬起头望过来，仿佛感觉到有谁在看着自己。门罗迅速拉开视线，假装自己全神贯注地在看普通商品目录。

罗迪啧啧两声摇起了头。

“挫爆了。”他的声音里溢满了浓腻的同情，让门罗恨不得向他露露獠牙。身为一只该死的老鼠，罗迪对他很有态度问题。就好像知道他在想什么似的，罗迪得意地笑了起来，接着终于走开去做自己真正的工作。

“按字母顺序排！你记得字母表的对吧？”他在对方身后喊道，罗迪身也不转弹了弹手指。

***

门罗以前并不打算成为商店店员的。他本来打算成为一个钟表匠。严格来说他 **的确** 是一个钟表匠，但‘严格来说’并不能支付账单。谁晓得呢？制表是一个相当难闯的行业。你得建立自己的信誉，招徕客人，证明给别人看你了解通晓你在做的事。所以门罗填了几张申请表，并让自己接下第一份回复他的工作，而第一份回复他的工作来自疯狂马文音像店。他偷偷地在想自己得到这份工作是不是因为店老板对于‘M’字的明显偏爱*。不过工作就是工作，这就是门罗怎么发现自己一天有八个小时陷在商场里，困在一群音乐口味恐怖无比的小孩、老人家以及诸如此类的人当中。事实是除了他之外人人的口味都很可怕，而在他第十五次试图说服别人买巴赫之后，经理把他拉到了一边禁止他再这样干。（*：组成店名的单词全都是M开头的。）

门罗工作是为了钱。

罗迪是稍晚一点来的，代替了那个总是不准时上班一脸呆相的二十岁年轻人。虽然很不情愿，但门罗得承认罗迪比那家伙要好，上班准时手脚利落，尽管是个毒舌小混蛋不过拉得一手好小提琴给他加了不少分。罗迪和他不是店里唯二两个员工，即使有时候感觉就像只有他们俩。当然，这里还有雇他的那个缺勤的经理——门罗挺肯定对方绝对是向公司谎报了上班时间。接着是莉莎，两个孩子的妈妈，通常和他一起上早班。门罗喜欢她，因为她经常会带饼干过来。还有好几个做兼职的，门罗也没费劲去记他们的名字。罗迪正好就是那个似乎总是和他困在一起的。该死的小提琴神童。至少门罗只需要在某些周末的四点到关门这段时间应付他。

一开始那几天挺尴尬的，老鼠和狼小心谨慎地互相盯着对方打量，但管它呢。门罗一点也不在意阶级，而他也不是祖先那样的大坏狼。再说，就算他也许妄想杀掉那些更恼人的顾客，他也不会真的干这种事情。

至少再也不干了。

但不管怎么样，他做他的普拉提，吃他的蔬菜，摆弄他的钟表，在这家百货商场里工作，偷偷看看在走廊那边服装店（叫冷丝，这名字真是太可怕了）里工作的那个人。所以那是四样好的地方对一样道德上存疑的问题，他真的可以说是个圣人了。他没有和那个人说过话，甚至是连眼神接触都还没有过，他只是单方面看而已。而看了又看是因为对方很性感，漂亮的嘴巴和美丽的眼睛。门罗从来没有如此感激过摆货这件工作，因为那意味着对方要弯下腰许多次，展露出那线条优美的臀。

而如果偶尔门罗会突然觉得自己似乎有点像令人毛骨悚然的老色情狂，唔，他会甩甩手不去管这个念头。他得在还可以的时候享受一下，这样才比较健康。再说，对方最多也就比自己年轻两三岁。他又不是要搞什么老少恋，他才不要搞任何东西。只要他的性欲还没有任何说话权，恋爱关系就依然是他最不需要的东西。一匹孤狼，这就是现在的他。对的。孤狼。

罗迪大声向他求救，因为摆货这件“唔，五分钟就能搞定”的事最后需要花的时间要长得多。门罗翻了翻白眼，总而言之还是走了过去。关门之前这可以帮忙消磨时间。

整个晚上来买难听音乐碟的客人一只手也数得过来，门罗竭尽全力不去翻白眼，而罗迪躲在一排排的货架后面，因为他是个有点讨厌社交的混蛋。不管怎么样，终于到了关店的时候，门罗半个小时前就已经把罗迪打发了回去，因为他可以一个人搞定。没必要他们两个都在这里受罪。他清零了收银机，把所有东西都收拾好，接着关掉了灯。大门最后也关上了，门罗在另一边把门锁上，钥匙收进口袋里。莉莎自己有一套早上开店用的钥匙。

商场里寂寥昏暗，绝大多数商店已经关店了，店员们基本上都已经走光。不过，冷丝的灯还亮着，门罗看得见里面的动静，那个人正在走来走去收拾清理。他一路走过店门（走得非常慢，于是他就可以最后多偷望一眼），对方皱着眉低头看着收银机，然后抬头一看。双方的视线瞬间锁定彼此，接着门罗低下了头急匆匆地滚了出去。

***

他住在一间单间小公寓里，门罗觉得像是住在屋子客厅里一样。因为这一点都不像是HGTV电视台（嘿，别乱下定论，他们有些节目不错的）里的那些单间公寓，不，他的公寓就是一个小盒子，里面再放上个更小的盒子做浴室。他试过想让这地方更有生气一点，但贴海报太高中生了，而在墙上挂画只会让其余的一切相比之下更显难看。他有一张一直拉开的沙发床——因为收起来的意义何在呢？他几乎没有任何访客。一台小小的电视机安置在柜子上，床头柜摆着一盏灯用来在床上看书。他的大提琴就站在角落。

其余的空间——尽管是狭小——都贡献给了他的钟表制造。他摆放了一张继承自祖父的巨大工作桌（愿上帝能让祖父安息）。不过想到这的话，祖父大概会是在上帝都够不着的地方*。但总而言之，这张桌子现在是他的了，他也很爱惜它，因为它太适合于制造钟表了，宽阔的桌面可以摆上所有精细的零件。他会在桌前俯首苦干数个小时。从零开始创造些什么出来。从他开始干这个已经过去了几年，不过从创造而非毁灭中得到的那股流淌在胸中的愉快从未改变，提醒着他为什么自己要选择现在这一条道路，轻轻地推动他继续前进。（*：EP2曾提过门罗祖父，不是个好家伙下场也相当惨。）

他煮了些米饭和青菜，然后就这么站在水池边吃完，有时门罗会放任自己懒到极致。反正又不需要给谁留个好印象。唯一一个来过的人是海普，不过就算是他人现在就在这，海普对此的印象也还是会挺不错的。海普是那种很容易对人有好印象的家伙。每天都穿干净衣服就会让海普觉得印象超好。

吃过晚饭之后，他坐在自己桌前开始继续做布谷鸟钟。他已经做好两只了，小心仔细包好放在盒子里于是就不会弄花划坏。他会在明天早上上班之前把这只和另外两只布谷鸟钟带到史塔克街。那里的店主收低租金让他把自己的钟放在那寄卖。他只卖掉过一只，不过他卖了二百五十美元。所以说，是啊，还不错。对方还答应他如果有什么维修活儿的话会来找他。

门罗一直工作到了午夜，直到如果继续下去两只眼睛就会开始拒绝聚焦然后毁掉这只钟。他小心翼翼地把所有东西都收好，确保自己的工具全都清干净放回原位，那只钟放置在绝不会掉下来的地方。然后他就准备去睡觉，一边打着呵欠一边刷牙换上睡裤。他松了一口气蜷上床关上灯，准备入睡。

只有一样东西除外。

门罗叹了口气，低头盯向自己的勃起。你认真的吗？他无声地问。我已经累了然后你想做这个？他家老二没有回答。他踢掉裤子往掌心吐了口唾沫。最好是快点搞定好睡大觉。他一开始毫不费力地抚摸自己，并没有在想着特定的人，任由快感随之升起。

他用大拇指揉弄顶部，把沁出的液体抹上茎体。润滑还是不足，于是他又往掌心吐了口唾沫继续抚弄，分开双腿微微屈起膝。手指在阴茎根部摩擦，那里是如果进入到别人身体很有快感时会出现阴茎节*的地方。（*：犬科雄性生殖器官上特有，进行交配时会胀大卡在雌性体内。）

他只在前女友身上试过起一次还是两次阴茎节，两次分开之后都被揍得够惨。就算是有吃避孕药，安吉丽娜也并不是很喜欢这整个‘繁衍’的主意。她也的确不是块当妈的料。事先声明， **门罗** 也对繁衍不是很感兴趣，那只是有时候做爱的感觉实在太棒而他们的姿势又刚刚好。呃，有些生理反应一旦开始就是没办法停下来的。不过他很快就学乖了，熟悉快要起阴茎节时的感觉，知道要在发生之前就退出对方的身体。大部分原因在于安吉丽娜一旦发怒就很凶残，而光着身体和一只愤怒的雌性血狼在一起？那可是噩梦啊。

那就是他唯一试过起阴茎节的时候了，在安吉丽娜体内又或者就在外面，在床单上喷溅出感觉有好几十升的液体。他现在开始想象她的样子，她的红发和苍白的肌肤，嘴角勾起残酷的弧度。

然而，想象的画面继续不断地变形，头发变得更短更深色，嘴唇变得更厚更甜美。男人半眯着眼风情万种地凝视着他，门罗叹了口气，向自己的潜意识投降。他想让那张嘴包裹着自己，将阴茎顶部压在他优美的下唇上。对方会舔吮他，伸出粉色的舌头，哦对的，就是这样，太棒了。他在头脑中维持着这个想象，同时拳头上下移动发出低沉的咕哝。

对方会让他用双手抓握他的头发，允许他有点粗暴，门罗可以看到他脸上升起的红晕，看见其下红色/粉色的血管。哦，这男人就是为此而生的，他会接受、享受而且——

门罗喘着气高潮，液体喷溅上自己的肚皮。

冷静下来之后，这样妄想那个人让他觉得有点内疚。他甚至还不知道对方的名字呢！这样做似乎有点过分。他叹了口气，起来清洁了一番，终于得以入睡。


	2. 第二章

那个人穿了一件鲜红色的衬衫，袖子拉了起来露出前臂。这让门罗各种意义上猛流口水。罗迪一脸担忧地看着他。

“你不会吃他的吧？你们这帮家伙和红色在一起准没好事，没错吧？”

“我没事。”他厉声说，罗迪只是举起双手投降。

“好吧，但你要是试图吃谁，我可是会打电话叫警察的。”

门罗试过做自己的工作。他重新整理过柜台上的CD，把所有的耳机都列入库存清单（店里还有很多入耳式耳机，不过需要进多一些头戴式的），他甚至翻遍了他们丢传单和目录的箱子，把它们都整理出来。

这一点用都没有，只要那个人就这么，就这么穿着那件该死的红衬衫 **蹦来蹦去** ，看上去各种意义上的美味可口。最不公平的就是，他穿红色看起来好看极了，非常衬他的头发和皮肤。二十一世纪升级版小红帽，一点都不像某女星主演的那部电影。那电影真烂。

那个人站在窗边，正在替店里的模特穿上一件红色的套头毛衣。

“够了！”他大吼，“我要早点去吃午饭。”

罗迪没有试图阻止他，仅仅是一言不发走向收银机。

吃过午饭之后，那个人的红色衬衫不见了，只穿着一定是他穿在底下的白色T恤。门罗松了口气，但又觉得有点疑惑；那个人以前从来没有突然换过衣服，这有点奇怪。等他接手站在收银机后面的时候，他注意到罗迪的表情看起来太过无辜了。

“你做了什么？”

罗迪翻了个白眼。

“你真是太不知感恩了。有人跟你说过嘛？”

“罗迪。”

“我帮你搞定了。”

看到门罗继续怒视他，罗迪叹了口气。

“我把汽水洒到他身上了，满意了没有？”

门罗瞪着他。

“该死，你是怎么做到的？”

“我走了过去，问他找点零钱，然后故意不小心把我的饮料洒在他身上了，行了吧？”

“噢，多谢了。”他尴尬地说，因为他和罗迪两个通常都是互相打嘴仗、互相嘲讽、互相作弄对方的。两个人友好起来感觉有点怪。罗迪耸了耸肩，看起来快和门罗一样尴尬了，不过那也有可能是因为他们在处理门罗有时候会吃人这个问题。

“慢着慢着，你丢下店子没人管就跑了？”

“不知感恩，说的就是你。”

***

那个人再也没有穿过红色了，门罗对此感激不尽，而且那件红色套头毛衣也从店面前消失了，这简直是妙极。门罗没有怀疑自己的好运气，仅仅是满足于自己可以好好去上班，不用担心会触发到自己那个迅猛、狼化、‘杀啊！杀啊！’的本能。

现在那个人走来走去时终于不再是一副‘来虐杀我吧’的样子，门罗又继续看了起来。现在是最好的时机；那个人三点钟上班而罗迪四点前都不会出现。他有一小时‘啊上帝保佑没有老鼠’的时间，可以真真正正地观察那个人而不用被嘲讽。

那个人看起来很无聊，门罗也不怪他。冷丝目前是空的，所有的衣服都整齐地挂好。在他的注视——当然，是偷偷的——之下，那个人从包里掏出了一本厚书开始阅读。从这里看有点像是本课本，门罗猜他肯定是个大学生。也许他是早上上的课，这就是为什么他总是上晚班。说得通。

他在想对方学的是什么。文学？历史？商业管理？他心底里微微地希望学的是音乐理论。

正当他在妄想着一场关于音乐理论的长谈时，一位年长女士漫步了进来，来问孙女大爱的那个‘泰勒斯威夫特女孩儿’的最新专辑。他花了太长时间帮那位女士挑选CD，等她终于选定要卡拉OK版本时他都快要死掉了。那时候罗迪已经到达，所以他没有机会可以一直偷看了。

果然，一等到老妇人付款离开店内空无一人时，罗迪的矛头就指向他。

“你该约漂亮小伙出去玩。”

“你能不能别这样叫他？”

罗迪原地耸了耸肩，他在整理艾薇儿的CD，这样她的脸就不会死死、死死地盯着他们看。

“我是见啥子叫啥子。”

“为什么你还要特地带南方口音讲话？真是一点道理都没有。”

“那是我的 **德克萨斯** 口音，还有你别想改变话题。就邀他出去嘛。走过去跟他说‘嘿漂亮小伙，我一直在远处盯着你快有几百万年了吧，想出来看个电影好让我近距离瞧瞧你吗？’”

“有时候我真巴不得你去死。”

最后一张艾薇儿的脸转了过去，他们两个都长舒了一口气。现在他们只要能找个办法对付那张真人大小的贾斯汀•比波海报就行了。那玩意儿快他妈要把门罗吓疯了。在罗迪继续之前，一群咯咯笑的人同时走进了店里，他们两个都开始做自己的本分工作。

罗迪倒是并没有放过那个话题，一等所有人都走光只剩下一个孤零零的家伙在音乐海报前浏览，他就继续缠了下去。

“说认真的，你真该约他出去玩。”

“说认真的，我不知道你为什么关心这个。”

“哥们儿，你需要上上床。太需要了。你真是太可怜，每次见到你我都有点想哭。”

门罗瞟了他一眼。

“噢，那你就有定期上一上是吗？你几岁啊，十二？十三？等你青春期到了再来跟我说话。”

“很好笑，哈，哈，哈。我今年十七了然后我刚好知道性压抑的家伙长什么样。重申一遍，我今年十七岁。”

“我觉得你有点太关心我的性生活了。你看着好八卦。现在来帮我把这些箱子拿到后面。那个送货的蠢材总是把东西放在店前面。”

“你也看着对小白脸很着迷。”罗迪反驳，但还是走了过去拿起其中一个箱子。“快告诉我，我需要担心自己的贞操吗？”

“你知道你刚刚把自己叫成小白脸了吗？”

罗迪顿住了一秒钟。

“该死。”

***

星期三很无聊。反正也没人会来商场，都是亚马逊还有那些网上购物的错。进商场的那几个人也都只是在抱怨价格，说上网买更便宜。你他妈要门罗说些什么好？又不是他定的价格，要是他定的话那些说唱乐和流行乐大概连一毛钱也不值。诶不对慢着，那些说唱乐和流行乐要定成天价这样就没人买得起了，然后没准，只是说没准，就会作为一种风格体裁消亡。他把那些CD稍稍用力过度地推进陈列的插槽里。

“嗯唔，不好意思？”

他忍耐着转过身，接着差点在发现自己和那个意淫了好几星期的人面对面的时候心脏病发。那个人略略有些踌躇地向他微笑，好像不太确定自己是不是受到欢迎，门罗马上换上近似于职业笑容的表情。

“有什么可以帮到你的？”

哦，那个人近看甚至更加漂亮，眼睛灰蓝灰蓝的，下唇天生就适合吮吸咬弄。而那片下唇现在正在运动，因为他正在说话于是门罗强迫自己集中精神。

“我想问一问你们店里的二手DVD回收政策是怎样的？”那个人在说，还在用那双眼睛热情诚恳地看着他。在内里，在内心深处，门罗震得快要发疯了。然而在表面上看，他十分冷静沉着，镇定自若。

“政策？”

或者他听上去像是个白痴。不管是哪个也好。罗迪以打破纪录的速度从两条过道外的店里火速溜了回来，正捂嘴吃吃地笑。门罗 **听得见** 他，这只小老鼠。

“哦对，政策。你可以选择现金回收，不过我不建议你走这个方式。这样你拿不了多少钱。商店积分比较好。你可以用商店积分在店里买任何东西。”

“我在商场工作的话能打折吗？”

“商场？”

棒透了。听起来好像他要把那个人说的所有话挑一部分重复一次。

那个人又笑了起来，可爱略带笨拙的笑容让门罗的心脏都快要跳出来了。

“我在那边工作？就在冷丝？我想你应该见过我。”

“诶对。是啊，我猜一定见过。”

罗迪躲在贾斯汀•比波的巨幅立式海报后面大笑不止，再往那边溜近了一点。等那个人一走，门罗就要剥了他的皮拆了他的骨。对方还在期待地看着他，因为他刚刚问了一个问题，可不是吗？

“噢，嗯，对的。所有东西都打九折。”

“多谢，门罗。大概这个星期晚些时候我就会带一些过来。”

“你怎么知道我的名字？”他问道，突然表示怀疑。不是吧。那个人眨了眨眼，苍天啊，他的眼睫毛好长。

“你的名牌？”

对。他低头看了看胸前，他的名牌就在上面，名牌上还贴了张小灰狼贴纸，因为罗迪觉得自己这样干幽默风趣。他一直盯着名牌看，这比望着面前那个最近一直被他乱妄想的人要强。

“顺便说，我叫尼克。”

尼克伸出一只手，门罗没有别的办法只好握了上去。对方的抓握温暖有力，而由于门罗今天的犯傻份额已经在这次的对话里头全用光了，他就迅速地放开了手，尽管他其实是想继续握下去的。尼克还是在害羞地朝他笑，微微低下了头，这副样子简直快要杀死门罗了。尼克嗅起非常好闻，说起来并没有古龙水的味道，门罗爱他这一点。没有东西掩盖那股自然的人类体香，喉咙深处传来一股鲜血的香甜味道。他的手指上有一股微弱的记号笔气味，这让门罗更加肯定自己关于尼克是个学生的理论。

“我叫门罗。显然。你已经知道了。从名牌上面。”他在胡言乱语，他知道自己在胡言乱语所以他在心里朝自己大吼大叫让自己快闭嘴——看在上帝的份上快闭上我的狗嘴吧，但这毫无作用。他的大嘴巴是个罪大恶极的叛徒，就这么一路往下说。“冷丝，嗯？我在哪里买东西有优惠吗？不是说我准备要在那里买东西，那些衣服太难看了。呃，我的意思是，我这话没有恶意，如果你在那里买过东西的话。”

“门罗只会在运动健儿那家店买东西。只买法兰绒衬衫，只穿那一种。”

罗迪虽然在用力嘲笑门罗的穿衣品味，但其实是在出手救他。尼克转过去罗迪那儿，门罗终于从他的目光中解放。

“噢，嗨，罗迪。”

“尼克。”

“法兰绒没什么不好的，”门罗勉强憋出一句，竭尽全力挽回自己碎得满地都是的面子。罗迪趁尼克迅速向门罗投去一个体贴笑容的间隙做了个鬼脸，表示法兰绒真的是有点问题。

“法兰绒的确是没什么不好的。”尼克附和道，让门罗对他的好感度持续增加，不过挂着这样的笑容那倒是不费吹灰之力，“我自己也不在冷丝买东西，我只在那里买东西送给我不喜欢的人。便宜不伤钱包。我可以给你打九五折，特价商品也是。”

门罗为此爆发了一声大笑，尼克看起来很高兴，接着他朝钟看了一眼，皱了皱眉。

“我最好还是回去了，”尼克懊恼地说，“我正在十五分钟休息。”

他挥了挥手答应要带一些DVD来换购，走出了店门迈向冷丝。一等他到了听力范围之外，门罗便转过去瞪罗迪。

“你一直都知道他叫什么名字？”门罗质问道，罗迪耸了耸肩，看起来对门罗的怒气毫不在意。

“我在他身上洒了汽水，能不知道他叫什么名字吗。”

“于是你就不能告诉我吗？”

“什么？告诉你？‘孤狼一匹恋爱免谈’先生吗？”最后那一句他变了个调，让那听起来低沉的同时又有点刺耳。

“我听起来才不像那样。”

“没错你就是这个样。”

门罗任他最后再得意一把，谁还管他呢？他和那个人说上了话，甚至还知道了他的名字。生活真是蒸蒸日上。


	3. 第三章

在那之后，不论什么时候碰巧看见他，尼克都会露出明亮的笑容挥手向他打招呼，就好像他是真的很高兴见到门罗似的。而就算这会让门罗心情大好那也和别人没关系，这是他自己的事。还有很显然那也是罗迪的事，因为这小子就是不肯闭嘴。

“就约他出去吧。哎呀，写张‘你喜欢我吗？’的小纸条给他，让他在上面勾喜欢还是不喜欢。我会替你送过去的，感觉肯定就像初中生一样。”

“你就没有别的事做打发时间吗？”

罗迪动作夸张地环视店内一周，完全没有客人。

“去做作业？他们现在还布置作业的，对吧？”

“不对，他们现在会用镭射光直接发送到我们大脑里，”罗迪面无表情地回答。“你好像百岁老人，你自己知道吗？漂亮小伙是永远都不会想跟一个老头子约会的。”

“你为什么老是这么叫他？你知道他的名字是尼克，你一直都知道他的名字是尼克！”

“我这么叫他是因为这样会惹你生气。”罗迪耐心地回答，“为什么你现在不吃个午饭去，好让我不用再看你这张臭脸？”

等到门罗打开里屋的小冰箱，他才想起来今天自己忘记了带午餐。该死。商场没什么好吃的素餐可以选。好啊，这真是太棒了。翘掉午饭是不行的，你试想一下一只饿肚子的狼人？真不是个好主意。等饿到一定程度之后， **人人** 看起来都会像是吃的。他一边埋怨自己，一边拖拉着脚步走到美食街，在一家类似中餐厅的地方点了菜。

这里人也相当的少，一只手也数得过来的人坐在各张桌子上。这总比圣诞购物狂潮要好，他想。只是没事可做的时候，时间总是过得特别慢。

当一个影子投射下来的时候，他正愁眉苦脸地低头看着自己的餐盘，第一百次在心里痛斥自己怎么会忘记带自己的午餐。他抬起头，发现漂亮小——尼克！尼克！他的名字是尼克！门罗对罗迪简直是恨意滔天。尼克低头向他微笑，手里拿着自己的餐盘。门罗一边张口结舌地望着他，他一边指了指桌子。

“我可以坐在这里吗？”

“嗯，好啊，当然！没问题！”

他听上去简直像个白痴，不过尼克只是滑坐进他对面的位置，放下了自己的餐盘。他望了望门罗的。

“我很少在这里见到你。”

这句话微微有点询问之意，门罗耸了耸肩，戳戳盘子里大概是干炒豆腐的玩意儿。

“我是个素食者，通常都是自带午餐在外面吃。今天我忘了。”

尼克慌了起来。

“噢，对不起。我有个汉堡，会不会让你觉得困扰？我可以坐到别的地方去。”

他站了起来，门罗迅速越过桌面伸手抓住他的手腕。

“不，不。”他急忙说道，“我一点也不介意。”

尼克坐了回去，门罗掌下的肌肤温暖，他赶在自己开始抚摸男人手腕之前急忙放开了手。他们尴尬地静静坐了一会儿。

“你是学生？”门罗突然开口，拼命想在尼克重新考虑起换位这个问题之前扯出话题。

尼克吓了一跳。

“是啊，的确，在波特兰州立大学上课。你怎么知道的？”

因为在我们互相介绍之前我就一直经常看着你来着。这样说印象可就糟了。

“那天见到你在冷丝里看书，看起来像是课本。”

对方红了脸突然把头低了下来。

“我只会在没有客人的时候这么做。”

“嘿，嘿。”门罗抬起两只手，“我不是要说你什么。我也这样干，不过看的不是课本罢了。你是学什么的？”

拜托是音乐理论，拜托是音乐理论……

“刑事司法。我想成为一名警察。”

好吧，糟糕了。严格来说，门罗并没有任何犯罪记录在案，但这不意味着他的指纹出现在某宗悬案犯罪现场的机会为零。他那时是那么的愚蠢，无知又残酷，他恨透了想起这个事实。

他脸上的表情一定泄露了什么，因为尼克放下了他的汉堡，歪过了头。门罗感觉到自己有点畏手畏脚。

“我，嗯，我并不一直都是守法好公民。”

尼克笑了出声，微微扬起头露出喉咙，上帝啊，门罗感觉到自己的獠牙因为这幅画面而伸长。

“你吗？我才不信。你的人太好了。你做了什么？横过马路？停错车位？”

对方是完全想象不到的。门罗曾经是只大坏狼，做过的事远远不止此，但现在他还是勉强露出一个微笑，不顾一切地想要缩回自己的獠牙，庆幸尼克不会有机会见到自己那个样子。他的眼睛大概也在闪着红光。

尼克仍然在对他笑，在那长长的眼睫毛之下看着他，重新控制自己真的太困难，不过他还是勉力做到了。

如果让门罗评价的话，其余对话的发展还不错。他们聊了尼克的未来计划；他有个很快就要成为警探的朋友，而对方也准备要帮他从警察学院毕业。尼克日后已经确定要成为一名警察了，尽管这念头让门罗颈后的寒毛都竖了起来，他还是很欣赏对方这股信念。

尼克看了看自己的手表然后叹了口气，看起来有些沮丧。

“我想我们得回去了。”

门罗站了起来，他们一起走向垃圾桶扔掉餐盘。尼克开始迈向回店的方向，这时门罗叫停了他。

“噢，等等。我得替罗迪叫点什么。”

***

等门罗吃完饭休息回来，有头熊站在店子正中央。订正：是有三头熊在店里。其中两个在音乐CD区逛碟——他不高兴地注意到他们看的还是说唱乐，但他们只是闻起来像熊，并没有熊化。而站在中央的那个孩子整张脸都熊化了，这让门罗想狼化竖起颈毛，因为没人会就这么亮着那张脸到处走。绝大多数时候，你只有情绪十分激动才会这样干，比如恐慌、恐惧、愤怒。诸如此类。

接着他就看到那头熊是在盯着罗迪，本能一下子占据优势，他发出低沉警示的吼叫，大踏步走进店里。就在这个时候他的脸——或者确切来说是他的鼻子——马上就挨了一下子，这才让他记起来发动目录里还有一种更加强烈的情绪。情欲。从那头熊身上散发的费洛蒙气味浓得都快呛到他了。

罗迪的脸红得发亮。

苍天啊。

哦。 **哦哦哦。**

他内心的小人乐不可支地咯咯笑个不停。罗迪有爱慕者了。一头巨熊爱慕者。刚好配上那个小混蛋。他的担心完全消失了，因为恋爱中的熊族简直就是字面意义上的泰迪熊。一旦定下了有可能成为伴侣的目标，他们就会完全变得傻头傻脑糊里糊涂。即使是被拒绝，他们也是绝不会伤害求偶对象一根寒毛的。这下实在太棒了。

那头熊的朋友似乎终于注意到这里的动静，因为他们从音乐区里走了过来围在朋友身边。他们俩压低声音在跟他说些什么，而那头熊全程都在张着嘴盯罗迪。与此同时罗迪正在竭尽全力无视对方，无比专注地望着一张门罗知道其实是上星期销量排行的单子。

现在那头熊的朋友往他手里塞了什么东西，把他推向柜台，罗迪还在那儿装出一副‘哇这单子真是太让我着迷了’的样子。他的朋友把他推到半路，接着就散开了，往后退下去‘随意地’看看货架。

那孩子紧张笨拙地走了过去，粗大的手里拿着CD盒。他小心翼翼地把它放在柜台上推向罗迪，就好像是递给他一份礼物。想到这个，离送礼这一步大概也会不远了，要是门罗听回来的熊族求偶过程无误的话。

罗迪最终放下了那张纸，但是没有做任何眼神接触，一把拿起那张碟过机扫价。

“12块88。”他小声说，那头熊继续看着他。罗迪终于抬起眼睛，红晕依然停留在他的脸颊上。他们的眼神交汇了。

这场景简直就像那些即使没人望着门罗也绝对不会看的肥皂剧一样。

另外那两头熊明显也深有同感，试图扮作漠不关心的徒劳努力失败，他们和门罗一样全神贯注地注视着一切的发展。那头熊还是木木地站在那，显然沉溺进了罗迪蓝色的眼睛之中。罗迪发出一声不耐烦的声音——说真的，如果罗迪趁他不在的时候就是这样待客的话，等下他们得好好谈谈了。

那头熊听到声音战战兢兢，笨拙地胡乱摸出自己的钱包接着拍出二十块钱。重头戏是罗迪递给他零钱的时候，他们的手指彼此擦过。那头熊看上去好像就要晕倒了；罗迪看上去有点想杀人。

递过对方的袋子之后，罗迪就转身背对他，假装在忙碌地对付一捆纸。那头熊凄凉无助地站在原地，他的兄弟们一致啧嘴摇了摇头，接着聚过去。

尽管那头可怜的笨熊拼了命阻止，他们其中一个还是一脸贱笑地靠上了柜台。

“嘿，伙计。你叫什么？”

罗迪转过身，给了他一个人可以想象得到的最阴暗的表情，然后转回去背对柜台。

“不，我说认真的，哥们。我这个朋友他挺喜欢你。”

“杰森，算了，我们就走吧。”那头熊拉住杰森的袖子哀叫，杰森同情自己的朋友就任由对方把自己拉跑。直到他们差不多走到门口罗迪才转过身，看也不看门罗一眼。

“他的名字是巴里！”其中一个男孩子离开的时候大叫道，巴里在他们中间脸红得通透。可怜的孩子。他有两个和罗迪一个样的朋友，门罗真好奇他为什么会想要第三个。唔，他才不想把罗迪当成朋友，他想修理他来着。修理他？这下可好，现在 **他** 也开始像个少年一样思考了。

那两个男孩子围着窘迫的巴里粗声大笑一边走出店子，门罗出于习惯跟在他们后面。尼克正在冷丝门前站着，看到门罗就大声叫他。

“出问题了？”

没，门罗想，只不过是有头熊想和老鼠上床罢了。

“没事，挺好的。”

他回到了店里，漫不经心地把一袋吃的放在柜台上。

“买太多剩下了，”他若无其事地撒谎，“浪费掉之前把这些吃了吧。”

事情是这样的，罗迪并不总是从家里带食物过来，也不总是有钱去买什么吃的。门罗第一次注意并提到的时候，罗迪整个人都慌张暴躁了起来，门罗就没有再说什么。不需要想太多就能知道罗迪不是来自一个很有钱的家庭，所以门罗有意想给这孩子塞点吃的。这是一条很分明的分界线，给这孩子够吃的食物但又不能太多以致于触到他的痛处。

不过此时此刻，罗迪看上去似乎松了口气，好像愚蠢地以为门罗不会去提刚刚发生的事情。门罗满足他的愿望，一边在罗迪一口咬上汉堡和薯条的时候轻松地倚在柜台上。

嘿，只是因为门罗再也不吃肉，也不意味着他会委屈一个还在长肉的少年。

他耐心地等到罗迪吃完汉堡刚好飞快地清干净薯条，然后相当随意地开口。

“我不觉得你对熊有兴趣。一场跨族小恋曲，嗯？”

已经慢慢褪去的红晕重新爬上了他的脸，把罗迪整个人染得通红。

好啊，门罗得意地想。我看你有多喜欢这样玩。


	4. 第四章

门罗低头瞪着一张《卧底肥妈》DVD。尼克脸红了。

“那是别人耍我送的。我从来没看过。”

门罗选择相信他，否则的话他真是不知道要在这个‘有魅力的男人会欣赏穿超肥套装的马丁劳伦斯’的世界里怎么活。尼克的脸还是很红，门罗不得不承认就算尼克最喜欢的电影是《卧底肥妈》，他还是想和对方滚床单的。

剩下的那堆碟并没有那么可怕，只不过是些很多人会选的典型热门话题电影之类的。有些片店里的库存还剩下很多，门罗应该是要拒绝回收的。尼克又再度对他露出了那种羞涩的笑容。

于是他全单照收了。

“商店积分总共价值30块15。你是想现在就用光积分呢，还是想让我替你开个账户？”

“噢，我想我现在就买些东西吧。”

门罗是真的应该留在收银台以防有客人来找的，但尼克身上的气味太过好闻了。他肯定在来之前洗过澡，洗发水和肥皂的香味还残留在他身上。现在要嗅出他，要嗅到他肌肤的气味，要嗅到真正的尼克，实在是太简单。

呃不，这一点也不毛骨悚然。

所有的血狼对气味都有特殊癖好，那是天生的基因问题。

他跟在尼克后头，对方走进了二手DVD区。

“有什么特别想买的吗？”

尼克摇了摇头，停在了搞笑片前面。

“我只是打算到处转转，看看有什么好看的。也许我会买些音乐碟。有什么好推荐吗？”

终于！

“噢，我也不晓得。”门罗随口说道，轻轻倚在DVD塔上，“我大部分时间都只听古典乐。”

尼克好奇地往门罗倚的地方挪近一些，带动那股甜美的气息飘近。

“真的？虽然我挺喜欢偶尔听到的乐曲，但我得说那不是我的爱好。所以说你喜欢古典乐，嗯？”

好的，来了来了。门罗，你可别搞砸了。

“我拉大提琴。”

尼克看起来对此印象相当不错。这就对了。投饵、放线、上钩。谁能抗拒一个玩乐器的人的魅力？

尼克张开嘴，毫无疑问准备向门罗献上一堆溢美之词，而这时他的手机响了。他向门罗投去一个不好意思的表情，笨手笨脚地从口袋里摸出手机看向屏幕。

“哦，该死。我得接这个电话。我马上就回来，好吗？”

他走到一边，接下电话放到耳边。门罗绝对一点都没有生闷气。

罗迪像一只小恶魔突然冒了出来。

“你刚刚是想用你那傻逼大提琴琴~技泡他吗？”

门罗甚至能听到琴技中间那微妙的转折，他真是恨死自己的听力了。

“你该死的是从哪里蹦出来的？”

罗迪大力扬起一边眉毛盯着他看。

“哇哦，你真是太挫了。我全程就躲在DVD架子后面。漂亮小伙是不是把你的注意力给全占了？”

“嘘嘘嘘嘘！”门罗嘶声，迅速瞟了尼克一眼，幸而对方还在谈话中，“他可能会听见你的。”

罗迪脸上的表情显示出他准备要说些什么刻薄到死的话，但一个女人的声音从店门方向传了过来。

“不好意思？我想来退个款？”

门罗望过去发现有个表情疲惫的女人站在收银台前。他转回去罗迪那儿想叫他过去处理，但罗迪已经消失不见了，急急忙忙像一只黑暗中的老鼠跑得无影无踪。该死。

他走过去收银台，换上一副笑容询问那个女人有什么能帮上她的。这本该是场迅速的交易，门罗在这里工作得够久清楚所有的作业流程，但结果当然不会如他所愿。

不知道是什么该死的原因，信用卡过不了机。他不得不试了大概十五种不同的办法，最后终于在重试一开始的方法时为她退款成功。等到那个时候，尼克已经向收银台走来，手里拿着好几样东西。罗迪走在他旁边，冲着门罗漆黑的脸色笑得得意非常。

“谢谢你的帮忙。”尼克对及时收回贱笑换上天真纯洁笑容的罗迪说道。

“噢，完全不成问题，对不对门罗？毕竟是我的工作嘛。”

提到他的名字，尼克转向他，一双大眼眼神抱歉。

“刚刚那通电话真是对不起。那是我姨妈打来的；我不能不接。她准备要来看我，我已经快有一年没见过她了。”

“没事。”门罗一边安慰他，一边拿起对方的东西过机，“我没介意。”

谢天谢地，尼克买了几张《神秘科学剧院3000》*的DVD。门罗对他的品味又恢复了一些信心。接着他拿起CD，当他看到标题时，他抬起了头。尼克再度窘迫起来。(*:搞笑系电视剧。)

“我只是想我该试一试。罗迪帮我挑的。”

“不，这太棒了。听完之后请一定要告诉我你喜不喜欢。”

《古典乐：经典名曲》过了机，他仔细小心地把它收进塑料袋，然后递给尼克。

“噢，”尼克走之前说，“大提琴，就是那个放大版的小提琴是吧？”

等到尼克一走，门罗一头摊上柜台双手埋头。

“他是个傻瓜。”门罗呻吟道，罗迪拍拍他的头。

“好了，好了。他还是那个全商场最漂亮的家伙呀。”

***

当然，门罗的恋爱之路并不是唯一得到进展的。

巴里熊在商店橱窗外徘徊了好几次，但那可怜的家伙还没有鼓起足够的勇气踏进店里。门罗偷偷地认为以腻人的少年恋情来说这还挺可爱的。就像是《暮光之城》，熊熊版的。

无论如何，今天他徘徊的地点换成了店门，还差两步就进来了，所以说啊，他是有进步的。门罗看向正忙着把广告传单仔细折成纸飞机的罗迪。

“你有打算过跟他说话吗？”

“没有。”

“好像有点残忍啊。”

“你的脸就很残忍。”

“哇哦，这句回得好。”门罗再次转过去看那头熊。他现在离进来只差一步了，没准这次他能成功。“你知道，如果你不想他在附近出现，只要告诉他就好。他是只猎熊，一旦你说不，他就会退开的。”

罗迪的脸上闪过奇怪的神色，就好像是想同时做出好几个不同的表情却痛苦地失败了。他什么都没有说，门罗微微觉察到了什么。

“你要知道，我可以替你说的。我可以走过去告诉他你没有兴趣。”

罗迪低头看着柜台，嘴角向下弯。

“事实上，”门罗继续说，“我可以现在就去。”

他假装向还在黏在大门口的巴里走去。

“别！”罗迪突然大叫，扑过柜台向前去拉门罗。孩子，这下你输了。门罗知道他和那头熊一样一直关注着彼此。哈。

说到那头熊突然出现在他们中间，一肩膀狠狠把门罗撞离罗迪，用力到让他跌跌撞撞往后退。

如果这是一头成年猎熊，门罗一定会本能地狼化，露出獠牙发出挑衅的咆哮。但既然这是个乳臭未干的小朋友？唔，这真是太太太可爱了，一头小熊挑战一头成狼。这让门罗很想拍拍他的头给他饼干吃。

又或者是抄起一卷报纸揍他鼻头。

“他是不是在烦你？”巴里问罗迪，仍然站在他和门罗之间，俯首耸起肩膀。他的庞然之躯像一头熊，准备好随时扇出一只巨掌。门罗只是哼了一声拉好自己的衬衫。报纸这念头显得越来越妙了。

“不，不。没事。他是个朋友。什么事都没有。”

罗迪把手伸过柜台，搭在巴里的手臂上，那只熊就这么 **融化** 了，眨眼之间所有的斗志和杀气都消失不见。他转向罗迪，一脸迟钝。罗迪脸在变红，慢慢变成粉色放下了自己的手，即使那手似乎还想继续留在那。

“我带了些东西送给你。”巴里羞涩地说，在口袋里挖来挖去，拿出了一个小盒子。那是松香。看到罗迪惊讶的表情，巴里越来越焦虑。

“你拉小提琴，对吧？我不知道你惯用的牌子，所以我让店员帮我挑了一个。他说这是个不错的牌子。”

苍天作证，那头熊在对搓自己的大拇指，脚在廉价地毯上蹭来蹭去。

“你不喜欢的话可以把它扔了。”

“不，没事。这棒透了。只是，只是你怎么知道我拉小提琴？”

现在轮到巴里脸红了，他低头盯着柜台。

“我去了昨晚的冯海莫林音乐会。我听到你拉的小提琴。你拉得真的很棒。”

“嘿！”门罗惊叫，“你怎么不告诉我你要上台演奏。我跟你说过我想去的。”

罗迪昨天没有来，不过门罗只以为是随机排班表的问题。他不得不和那个有体味和口臭问题的孩子困在一起。

罗迪甩给他一个阴暗的表情，接着转向巴里，对方看也不看门罗那边，只是持续恋慕地看着罗迪。

行，他知道自己什么时候显得多余。他游荡到店前面。他们在那里有一张放满特价商品（大部分都是各季《救命下课铃》*）的桌子，他漫不经心地轻轻翻碟，一边留神注意那两个少年。（*：1989年开拍的老电视剧。）

那孩子又熊化又人化变来变去。上帝，这简直就是可视版少年变声期。门罗摇了摇头。太丢脸了。给他一百万他都不要再重温少年时代。至少，作为一个成年人，他有着绝对控制力。

“嗨，门罗。”

门罗整个人都狼化。尼克在对他笑，对此完全一无所知而且身上那么好闻让门罗变回人形困难重重。但他还是做到了，非常勉强时间长得让尼克的笑容开始慢慢消失。哦天哪，他看上去一定很不对劲。

“抱歉，”他突然说道，“眼睛进了东西。”

罗迪在身后某个地方哼了一声，显然是在自己甜甜蜜蜜的熊熊之恋中注意到门罗的变形。门罗正准备扭头冲他喊些什么，这时候一双手举起来定住了他的脸。他目瞪口呆地任由尼克拉下他的头严肃认真地看他的眼睛。

“我看不到有什么东西。”尼克说，全然不知自己正在摧毁门罗的心智，让他的下半身脱离身体控制。“那东西还在吗？”

门罗发出一声声响，如果你放宽了想大概会把那声音当成是肯定，尼克显然就是这么认为的，因为他接下来就说：

“在这儿，我帮你吹。”

然后他便撅起双唇，嘴巴嘟成“O”型。对的， **未来几十年** 里门罗自慰就靠这个画面了。接下来的余生里他都会听着尼克的声音说“吹”这个字，这个会永远储存在大脑深处就像是什么神秘的魔力之音。

尼克把气吹向他的脸，哦上苍啊，就连他的呼吸闻起来都这么香。那是股薄荷般的冷香，仿佛他一直在舔薄荷糖。舔。哦是的，等到一切结束门罗就必须得跑一趟厕所了。他配合着做出眨眼的动作。

“哦，对，我想你吹掉了。多谢。”

尼克放下他脸上的手，门罗为失去那碰触而哀痛不已，他是说真的。

“我正打算去休息吃午饭。你也来吗？”

门罗说好的速度快得差点用依然伸长的犬牙咬到舌头。

***

他回来的时候罗迪正一脸无聊地坐在收银台前。哪里也见不到那头熊的踪影。

“你应该就这样搞上他。他整个人都绝对想要你。”

“搞上他？”门罗模仿道，“你几岁啊，十二吗？”

接着，一把细小的声音响起。

“你真的这么觉得？”

罗迪点了点头。

“上吧，兄弟。”

***

门罗得承认，他和尼克之间进展不错。尼克在十五分钟休息的时候会走过来，而门罗会带自己的午餐去美食街于是他们就可以坐在一起。生活如此美好，门罗想所有的一切没准真的可以变成一段恋爱。

于是，理所当然的，可怕的麻烦发生了。

名为安吉丽娜的麻烦。


	5. 第五章

星期三晚上她大摇大摆地走进了店里，一如往常青春俏丽，红发瀑散在后背，露齿的笑容明亮照人。罗迪只望了她一眼就马上消失进了里屋，全身上下生存本能发作。

“门罗！”她大叫道，其实真的完全没有必要，因为门罗一见到她就马上几乎是慌慌张张地赶了过去。

“你在这里干什么？”他压低声音，一把抓住她的手臂把她拉向门口。“你得走。你得马上走。”

安吉丽娜挣扎要脱开他的抓握，是没错，他是强到可以抓牢她，但在这样他一定会伤到对方。他放开了她，她冲他灿烂露齿一笑，是那种总是会令他血液沸腾诱惑他干坏事的灿烂笑容，一模一样。

他眼睛的余光觉察到角落有什么动静，等他望过去的时候，他看到了在过道对面一脸好奇的尼克。所以说，真的，这事情只可能会有一个结果，因为命运如此憎恨门罗定要让他饱尝苦难。

安吉丽娜瞄准他失神的空档一下子扑向他，弄得他不得不去接住。她像一只八爪鱼（哥们，他们是狼诶，真是一点道理都没有）一样缠住他，他甚至连句‘搞什么鬼？’都没来得及说出口她的舌头就已经钻了他的嘴里。

事实是，安吉丽娜是个彻头彻尾的疯子，危险至极，恶毒又残酷，仍然有着诱发门罗狼性的力量。于是他回吻她了，但只有一点点！直至他的理智重新上线运作，他才拉开了自己的嘴巴。

“安吉丽娜！住手！”

等他终于把安吉丽娜从自己身上拉下来时，尼克已经从橱窗前消失无踪了。

妈的妈的妈的妈的妈的。

安吉丽娜眯起眼盯着他看，他不由自主地舔了舔唇，品尝到她的味道。操。

“你得走，”他坚决地告诉她，声音里有一丝低低咆哮之意。“我已经不再这么做了。”

安吉丽娜嘲弄地笑了一声，眼睛闪现出红色，双手交叉在胸前。

“我不走，”她说，“在你跟我说清楚你他妈到底怎么了之前我都不走。”

“我现在重生了。我已经洗手不干了。从前的那些事我已经全放下了。”

“海普告诉我你也改过自新了，但我不信。我觉得这只不过是什么掩护罢了。”

“掩护？安吉丽娜，这是我的生活，你必须接受这个事实。”

她用力展开双臂挥舞向整间商店。

“而这就是你想要的？朝人类点头甩尾的温顺小狗？我闻到有只小老鼠在后头，门罗。你怎么还没有把他撕成碎片？”

他狼化而出凶狠地露出獠牙，令安吉丽娜倒退了一步。

“离他远一点。”

“好，”她说道，“好。”

发丝摇曳一晃，她已经走了，大踏步离开商店身姿就正如她食肉强者的身份一样霸道，路上带倒了一架子CD。他身体中的某一部分——由于他现在已经重生因而不断抗争压制的那一部分—— **渴望** 着跟她走，渴望在夜色中狂奔对月高声嗥叫。他闭上自己的眼睛深深地呼吸，这是他至少已经有一年没有做过的冷静动作。

粉碎掉他控制力的会是安吉丽娜，用不了五分钟她就会将他历尽艰辛构筑的一切摧毁。

“哇哦。”

罗迪望向安吉丽娜消失的方向。

“你以前是什么黑帮老大之类的家伙吗？还有，尼克全部都看到了，你这一脚踏两船的混球。”

“闭嘴然后帮我一起把CD都捡起来。”

***

他回到公寓的时候她就在里面。他不该惊讶的。没有多少锁可以阻挡安吉丽娜去到她想去的地方。她脱掉了她的夹克，苍白的肌肤压在他的床单之上，因为她正躺在上面。他一边走进来，她一边冲他得意地笑。

哦，他身体中的某一部分，狂野致命的那一个他想要将她压倒在床单上，想要咬上她品味她的鲜血并将之咽下。想要像过去一样狂野粗暴地操她。

但他再也不是那个男人、再也不是那头狼了。现在，他只是累了。

“你想要什么？”

她哼了一声，稍微坐直了一点，舔了舔自己的唇。昏暗之中她的獠牙闪闪发亮。

“要我一直想要的：你。”

“胡说。你想要什么？”

“我想要你，门罗。我想我们再次一起狩猎。我想我们 **在一起** ，就像过去一样。”

她站了起来，走向他，将她的双手压上他的脸。一时之间，他闭上了自己的眼睛，任由自己呼吸她的气味。曾经有那么一段时光围绕在他身边的只有她的气息，那是他曾经唯一在乎的。他摇了摇头，握住她的手轻轻地从他的脸上拉开。

“那已经是以前的事了。”

她迅如闪电一巴掌扇向他的脸，他本能地及时猛然后退避开了她攻势的冲击。她爪子仅仅在他的皮肤上留下了火辣辣的粉色划痕，而不是原本应该血流不止的鲜红爪痕。他用力推开她，她咆哮着后退。

靠，他忘记了她的情绪能转变得有多快，忘记了她刚烈的脾性。

“你要就这样甩开我？因为你有你的新生活所以就这样像垃圾一样抛弃我？”

“你又知道些什么？”他反驳，亮出自己的獠牙，“你才是那个为了亚当霍夫曼*和我分手的人。”（*：EP6中名字出现过的狼人）

她脸上的那个表情，该死的，就好像他是在大声斥责她。他爱她，一直都会爱，因为他们曾一起在夜色中狂奔、一起狩猎杀戮，而这种联结不可断绝。但他不想要她了，再也不会了。这份爱最终将会让他失尽所有。

“拉奥死了，安吉丽娜。那个格林杀了他，将他碎尸万段，但你知道吗？他活该。我们全都活该，但拉奥却是那个被抓到的。你真的想这样过活吗？狩猎或是被狩猎？我已经受够了。我不想要这样的生活。”

他深深呼吸一口气坚定自己的意志。

“所以我猜我不想要你。”

她对他露出的那个表情，就好像她不知道他为何要这样令她伤心。他走过去打开大门。

“你该走了。”

“是啊，”她粗声粗气地说道，一把抓过自己的夹克，“是啊，我是该。”

她走了。

***

整整两个星期尼克都在避开他。

每一次看见他门罗都拼命想要对上他的眼睛，但尼克只会低头转走另一个方向。而当门罗向他挥手，尼克就假装他根本没看到他。门罗去到美食街孤零零一个人坐在桌前等待尼克，但对方一次也没有出现。

“你就直接走过去，”罗迪跟他说，“就直接走过去告诉他。”

“他不想见到我。他甚至就根本不喜欢我。”

门罗忧郁地在电视剧区里闲逛，绝大部分原因是这看起来很正当，而且经理叫他把这里整理好。安吉丽娜令他思考起也许一段恋爱——特别是和人类的——是一件好事。自然，门罗的心中依然还存着这样的渴望；但和他这种隐瞒着如此多秘密的人在一起对尼克来说公平吗？也许他真应该就这样当一匹孤狼。

罗迪用一张《吸血莱恩2：解脱》*猛力揍了他一下。话说回来这鬼玩意儿混在电视剧区里干什么啊？也许经理说得对，他们是该好好整理整理这一区了。（*：动作电影。）

“你怎么这么蠢。如果他不喜欢你，那他当然会想见你。正是因为他喜欢你所以他才不想见你！”

门罗停住了揉手臂的动作——那该死的《吸血莱恩》打人真疼——试图分析理解罗迪刚刚说的话。

“你是在说什么青少年专用语言吗？我完全听不懂你在说什么。”

“听好了，如果他只是把你当做是普通朋友，那他根本就不会在意你和什么红发辣妹在店里调情——”

“嘿！”门罗抗议道，“那只不过是个吻而已！”

罗迪继续往下说，就好像门罗什么也没说过。

“——但如果他是想要和你约会的——天知道这是为啥——那么看见你和别的美女厮磨绝对会让他沮丧低落。”

这听起来居然还挺有道理的。

“所以他是在吃醋？”

“而且很有可能也让他突然醒悟到自己居然喜欢上一个直男了。”

哦，这下他有大把东西可以想了。

***

又度过了一个尼克不惜一切代价避开他的日子之后，门罗步履艰难地回家，内心彻底绝望。而在家门口看到的东西让他沮丧地呻吟了一声。

海普坐在通往他公寓的楼梯上，一只食品杂货袋放在他旁边。

“嘿，伙计！”门罗一边走上来他一边欢乐地叫道，“安吉丽娜气你气得严重到你不会相信的。”

“我相信的，”他苦涩地说道，扭开门锁让海普进去，“我什么都信。”

海普大笑一声，用空闲的那只手搔了搔肚子。

“是啊，我就知道你肯定能。伙计，洛夫和我两个人花了整整一个小时才让她冷静下来。我还以为她要冲回来杀掉你呢。那就一点都不酷了。”

海普漫步进厨房扑通一声把杂货袋放在料理台上，接着走向床一屁股坐下来。这家伙把自己的气味弄得到处都是。这下可好，现在门罗睡觉之前得把床单先换掉了。

“我告诉她。我说，‘安吉丽娜，门罗现在改过自新了，就像我一样！’。但你知道她性子的。”

门罗叹了口气，走过去加入他，坐在床沿。海普拍拍他的手臂。

“我们的重生教堂领袖说过这会很艰难的。你需要和别人聊聊吗？”

门罗摇了摇头。

“不用了，我没事。只是—— **安吉丽娜** 。”

“她伤害了你。”海普会意地点点头，“你们两个，过去总是亲密无间。以前那些日子里就好像离了对方就不能活。要断掉这些肯定不容易。但你做到了，对你来说很好。”

“我们说的可是你的妹妹。你不是该站在她那边的吗？”

海普再次大笑起来，又是他那种震耳欲聋的笑声。

“她的确是我妹妹，但是兄弟，你是我的朋友。我们这些重生了的血狼必须要团结起来。当我需要帮助时，你就在那。现在如果你需要的话，我就会在你身边。”

“她令我想起了所有事，我们干过的一切。想起拉奥出了什么事。”

“拉奥，伙计，拉奥。我自己尽量不去想这件事。太恶心了，你懂的？”

“你是怎么面对的？我们干过的所有坏事？”

海普沉默了，陷入沉思，那真是不容错过的一幕。海普，陷入沉思。安静的几分钟过后，他开口了。

“我告诉自己我再也不会这么做了。我不可能为我做过的事情作出补偿，门罗。我们没有人能。我们只能尝试变得更好。”

海普大掌拍拍他的背，然后站了起来。

“我们之间没问题，是吧兄弟？”

门罗轻轻笑了一声，勉力露出一个微弱的笑容。海普是对的；他不可能改变过去，但他绝对可以保证会让未来变得更好。也许甚至会是一个和尼克共度的未来。

“是啊，我们之间没问题的。”

“酷，这下我得走了。我最近在和一个家伙聊绉纱。你知道绉纱吗？哥们，那就像是那种超级薄的烙饼，太他妈赞了。”

“我知道绉纱是什么。”

“哦耶，你大概是知道吧。总之兄弟，你要是想聊聊的话，你有我号码的。”

海普一下子蹦起来站好，玩玩自己夹克上的拉链。门罗不解地扬起一边眉毛，他憨憨地灿烂一笑。

“聊聊安吉丽娜？我们以前都很坏，你懂的？但我想有些时候，安吉丽娜比谁都要更邪恶。她是我的妹妹，我爱她，但老实说？你没有她更好。她很野，兄弟，一直都不会改变。”

说完这些，他走向门口。

“嘿！”他一边走门罗叫道，“你的杂物袋。”

海普挥了挥手没有停。

“小礼物，兄弟。没有提前告诉你我妹回来了真的对不起。你现在只吃蔬菜了，是吧？”

等门罗拉开袋子一看，里面只有芜菁甘蓝。

***

早上，当他下楼来到自己车子边时，安吉丽娜就坐在那，懒洋洋地斜倚在她的摩托车上。这让他顿住了一秒钟，然后小心翼翼地走上前。她在低头看着自己手上的头盔。

“我不懂你，”她静静地说道，并没有抬头看。“就好像我不懂洛夫或者海普一样。”

“安吉丽娜……”门罗柔声痛苦地说道，而她摇了摇头。

“我懂不懂不重要。我还是爱他们，而且……”她断开了话语，清了清自己的喉咙，“而且我还是爱你。足够爱到给你你想要的。”

她站直了，骑上自己的摩托车。

“我会去新奥尔良一阵子。大概很长一段时间都不会回来了。我只是想我应该来告诉你。”

“谢谢，”不仅仅是为了这份放手。这个，此时此刻此地，是她给予他最接近于祝福的话语。他惊讶这对自己来说意义有多么重大。

“我不知道我会不会永远都像这样。没准下次见到你我会想杀了你。”她警告道，“你知道我的。”

“是啊，我知道你的。总是那么狂野。”

门罗一时冲动走上前，在她唇上印下最后一个单纯的吻。这感觉就像是一段过往的结束，像是理好最后一根松散凌乱的线头。当他后退，她戴上自己的头盔便出发了，再没有多说一个字。门罗站在原地看着她消失的方向，直到他再也听不见她引擎的轰鸣。


	6. 第六章

即使安吉丽娜走后，和尼克的事情也没有半点起色。

他还是想方设法成功避开门罗，就好像他是什么忍者似的。他的消失技巧简直可以与罗迪匹敌。而且除此之外，门罗没有办法抓住对方这个事实让他觉得作为一只狼自己实在太失败。他应该是个天生的猎手，但他居然连冷丝的店员都抓不到，对方可是就在 **对面** 店里工作的啊。

外面一定有什么他可以参加求助的专题研讨会。比如“如何狩猎成功”之类的。

不过往好的那一方面，巴里开始混在店里面了。至少门罗可以从罗迪那半永久性挂在脸上的红晕以及里屋里堆起来的各种奇怪礼品中小乐一把。门罗发誓他还在里面看到一包老鼠饲料来着，但每次他想去调查一番的时候罗迪总会突然冒出来赶跑他。

天知道净鼠一族对自己的东西占有欲强得让人吃惊啊？

老实说，他也不知道他们两个迈入了约会阶段没有。就算是心情最好的时候罗迪也是一个毒舌小混蛋，但在巴里身边的时候他似乎会变得柔软一些。而且门罗经常会发现他们静静地在对彼此喃喃低语，词句太过轻柔连门罗都听不清楚。

唉，少年之间的纯爱啊。

巴里看起来够幸福了，而且门罗不必再花多余的钱去喂罗迪。那头猎熊通常会挎着个装满食物的篮子过来。门罗本来想开个‘波波快看是野餐篮子耶’*的玩笑，不过想到如果他们不知道笑点在哪里那就太令他郁闷了，于是只好作罢。（*：梗来自Yogi Bear瑜伽熊，60年代推出的美国经典动画。瑜伽熊经常想偷别人的野餐篮子，而波波熊是瑜伽熊的小跟班。2010年有新出电影版。这是怕暴露年龄么……）

他已经够郁闷的了。

星期三的时候，有两个男人进到了店里，一个高个子黑家伙一个矮个子亚洲人。通常门罗都不会去留心注意客人，只不过他们都在盯着他看。亚洲人至少只是好奇地在用目光打量他，而另一个家伙看起来简直像想谋杀了他。

他尽量不动声色地嗅了嗅空气中的气味。嗯，他们是人类。不是来寻仇的神秘生物而且他们也绝对不是格林。他走过去躲在架子后面竖起耳朵仔细听。

“——看那家伙。他看上去就像是个伐木工。”那个黑家伙在说话，听起来很不高兴。

“态度好一点。我们还什么都不了解他呢，而且老实说，我觉得他那胡子还挺带劲的。”

“现在我是真的讨厌他了。”

“哦你给我够了。如果你刁难他的话尼克会杀了你的。我们一开始根本就不该出现在这里。”

“好吧，他还能指望我怎样，朱丽叶说他已经情绪低落好几个星期了。”

尼克？门罗的耳朵绝对抓听到了这个词。这两个人认识尼克？朱丽叶又是谁？另一阵响声令他抬起头往过道一看。罗迪站在过道另一端，一脸不满。

“你现在在这里搞什么鬼啊？”

“嘘嘘嘘嘘！”他压低声音，做了个手势让罗迪靠近。少年小心翼翼地走了过去，仿佛怕自己会被门罗的怪里怪气传染。

“这些家伙认识尼克。”

“噢是吗？”

他越过架子望过去，门罗抓住他猛地把他向后拉。

“他们会看见你的！”

“所以？”

“闭嘴让我好好听就对了。”

罗迪翻了翻白眼，但还是闭嘴了，谨慎地把头压低。门罗又开始听了起来。

“——别把伪装搞砸了，行吗？让我来出手处理。现在去随便拿点什么让我们买下来。”

“拿什么？”

“我不管你，什么都可以。我们需要找个借口去柜台那儿。”

“行。”

他们两个都不说话了，门罗听得到他们在走动，不用说肯定是在走向柜台。他转向罗迪，罗迪只是耸了耸肩。

“最好是过去招呼他们。”

“这就没了？你的建议就这样？”

“我都不知道你是求意见。”罗迪反驳。

“也许你该去招呼他们。”

“抱歉哦！”罗迪欢快地说道，“我超忙！”

然后他马上就使出了自己炉火纯青的消失技。门罗在想这是不是净鼠天生的特殊技能，因为罗迪溜起来简直就像是变魔术。门罗刚刚还直直地盯着他看，接着他便完全不知道对方去了哪里。该死。他不情不愿地从藏身之处拖着脚步走出来。那两个男人正站在收银台边，看上去有点不耐烦了，于是他赶紧走过去。

“真是对不起。”

亚洲人只是向他微笑，把一张DVD放在柜台上。另一个家伙怒视着他好像门罗曾经在自家院子里撒过尿似的。如果是六年前的事的话，那还真是相当有可能。

“那么说，”亚洲人说道，在门罗在收银机上输入自己的使用号时斜靠上了柜台，“你认识尼克？”

他的伙伴蹦起来瞪他，门罗同时点了点头，对这个人居然就这么带出了话题感到吃惊。他的伙伴看起来也很吃惊，而且对此一点也不高兴。

“不是说要保持伪装吗？”

另一个家伙挥了挥手。

“拜托，反正你也会把事情搞砸的。我只不过是从源头上杜绝你的失败罢了。答应我你不会插嘴进来。”

那家伙看起来有点被冒犯的样子，门罗只是盯着他们两个，因为他完全不知道这到底他妈的是怎么回事。

“我是吴，”那人加了一句，接着指向自己的朋友，“这是汉克。”

“我们是有枪的。”

吴一肘子捅向汉克。

“我们是警察，所以我们有枪。”吴赶紧安抚门罗，就好像这能有什么用似的。基本上他刚刚只是在告诉他，他们可以谋杀掉他而且还很可能不会被抓。“我男朋友想说的是，我们从尼克那里听说过一点关于你的事，然后我们想我们应该来见见你。”

“你有没有犯罪记录？”汉克质问道，正在这时尼克慌慌张张冲进店里，这救了门罗一命不必回答这个问题。

“汉克！你在这里干什么？！”

汉克看向吴。

“我以为他今天不用来上班？”

吴耸了耸肩。“朱丽叶跟我说是的啊。”

尼克看起来非常生气而且窘迫，门罗凝望着他，因为他已经有几个星期没有好好看到对方了。尼克望向他那边对上了他的眼睛，接着几乎是瞬间就猛地拉开了自己的视线。他的脸颊绯红。

“我被人叫了过来代班！这个又不重要。你们俩该死的在这里干什么啊？”

“好了，好了，”吴安抚道，“我们只是想来买些DVD而已。看？”

他举起一张《末日反击战》*。（*：Battlefield Earth，也译作地球战场，公认的超级烂片。）

他们全都盯着DVD看。吴转向汉克。

“这玩意儿？你偏偏拿了这玩意儿？”

“我只是随手拿的！”汉克争辩道，“我甚至都没有看那标题。”

吴只是失望地摇摇头。

“我下次再也不和你一起出任务了。”

“嘿！”尼克打断他们，“这完全不能解释你们在这里干什么。”

吴望了他一眼，接着又望了门罗一眼。然后动作重复又重复而尼克的脸越变越红、越变越红。汉克兴味索然地看着他们三个。

“好了！好了！”尼克大叫道，而吴什么都没有说。他抓起吴和汉克两个的上臂开始把他们拉出商店。

“嘿！我正准备要买那个——好吧，我不准备买但还是。”

“我们就走吧。”尼克咬紧牙关说道，门罗拼命想要对上他的眼睛。尼克设法避开了，拖着还在抗议的朋友走出商店。

“很高兴认识你！”尼克一边拽走他们，吴一边高声喊道。而汉克只是一直瞪着他直到他们都离开视野。

门罗一点也不明白他妈的刚刚究竟发生了什么事。

***

第二天，罗迪来上班，他看了一眼坐在收银台前垂头丧气的门罗然后宣布道。

“够了，我已经受不了了。”

对此门罗只是无精打采地挪了一挪，罗迪走过去双手支在柜台上。

“你要男人一点，或者狼一点，我才不知道。我只知道你必须行动起来。你要一鼓作气冲过去，告诉尼克你对他的感觉，然后赶紧把这事儿了结了。”

门罗一动不动。

“看呐，尼克喜欢你好不好？他很喜欢你你也很喜欢他，你们两个就这样互相看来看去，这完全就是在胡闹。哎呦救命啊，在这里我和巴里是青少年，但搞得像十五岁中二少年的是你们两个！”

门罗抖了一抖。罗迪继续逼进。

“你他妈是头狼，是头该死的血狼。巴里都比你快鼓起勇气。你要任由这个发生吗？你要任由一只 **猎熊** 比你有胆量？嗯？是不是？”

门罗一下子坐直了。罗迪说得对；他是头血狼，恶中至恶、强中至强。他站起来一掌拍在柜台上。

“你说得对。该死，我是头大坏狼，我做得到。我要一鼓作气冲过去告诉尼克这是怎么回事！”

他差不多走到音像店大门时便看到了尼克，他正坐在柜台后面，在读着另一本课本。尼克看起来如此完美、如此美丽让人垂涎三尺，这动摇了他的勇气，令他脚步一颤停下了。像尼克这样的人怎么会想要和门罗这种人在一起？

门罗回头看向罗迪。

‘上啊。’罗迪作出嘴型，做了个挥赶的动作，门罗坚定自己的意志接着一头奔过走廊义无反顾地冲进了冷丝。

当他像一只疯鸡一样猛冲进来的时候，尼克吓了一大跳抬起头。门罗不怪他，能有多少疯子会像脱缰野马似的冲进店里来呢？话说回来他还要用多少种动物来形容自己才够本？至少他就用了狼这种动物。

“什么——”尼克开始说话，门罗必须要赶在自己失去勇气之前说出来。

“她是我前女友，”门罗脱口而出，“我是个双性恋。”

接着他就为自己的鲁莽含恨不已。这和他深夜幻想中的大不一样。他应该要循序渐进，随意地带出安吉丽娜是个疯狂的前女友，然后他就会开个绝妙的玩笑说他的前男友没一个是像这样的。

尼克应该会因此打消掉关于他性向的顾虑，并对他的社交技巧印象深刻。

是啊，他想事情的结果不会如他脑中的想象一样了。尼克越过自己的课本盯着他看，目瞪口呆。

“嗯，是的，”他没有底气地完成自己的发言，“只是想你应该知道一下。”

然后他便转身，急急忙忙但并没有跑，因为他还想保留剩下的那么一点尊严。

“等等！”

听见尼克的声音，门罗停住了，转身面对绕出柜台的男人。他的内心在退缩，害怕自己会听到‘我对你没有那种感觉’的话语。尼克开始靠近，哦，门罗真想念他的气息，过去两个星期里他只嗅到一点点。

尼克靠得更近了，一只手搭在门罗臂上，抬起头透过那长长的眼睫毛对他笑。门罗也很想念那眼睫毛。

“你星期六晚上有空吗？”

当门罗木木地点头时，对方悄悄地贴得甚至更加近了，他的接近令门罗的心脏轰鸣。

“你想去看电影吗？也许先吃晚餐再去看电影？”

门罗张开嘴又闭上，反复了几次但却什么也没说出来。他咽了口水，清了清喉咙，开口时声音仅仅有一丝沙哑。

“那必须要等到八点以后。我那时候才下班。”

尼克看着他喜形于色。“那么，晚正餐甚至是深夜场电影？”

“好的，好的，没问题。太棒了。”

尼克掏出手机，然后他们交换了彼此的电话号码。门罗全程都感觉自己是在做梦，只不过梦里的尼克要更限制级一点。而尼克并没有全裸而且浑身沾满巧克力酱管自己叫坏男孩这个事实更为此增加了事情的真实性。

在尼克最后一次逼门罗答应给自己打电话之后，门罗离开了冷丝，整个人都因这最最幸福的结果而不知所措。他跌跌撞撞回到了疯狂马文音像店，不用说也知道自己定是一脸蠢样。

罗迪在等着他。

“那么，”门罗一靠得足够近他便不耐烦地质问道，“怎么样了？”

门罗向他灿烂露齿一笑，还是有些茫然无措。

“我们要去约会了。”


	7. 第七章

最终的决定是门罗九点左右开车去接尼克，主要是因为尼克的车子还在车店里修理。他们打算先开去哪里吃个饭，接着去赶十点十五的那场最新动作片。门罗不是很记得那片子的名字，好像是叫《惊雷之枪》？大概差不多。反正他不在意，因为和他一起去的是 **尼克** 。

那天的工作简直是度秒如年。门罗的心情在极乐登天的期待与如坠地狱的狂躁中间徘徊，情绪起伏如此激烈让他不禁庆幸罗迪这个周末不用上班。否则那只净鼠一定会趁机对此大作文章。

到七点四十五的时候，他开始有意无意地赶客人走（哦，也没有赶很多，顶多就是一两个来闲逛的）。等到了终于可以关店的时候他已经收拾好了所有东西。他以破纪录的时间清零了收银机，关店锁门的动作比这辈子任何一次都快。

他奔回家，迅速冲了个澡。他没有换上昨天彻夜经过深思熟虑而精挑细选出的那套衣服，而是套上了牛仔裤、半开襟汗衫和他 **帅气** 的法兰绒衬衫。

没准罗迪批评他的衣柜批评得有道理。

不。绝对不是的。这是污蔑。再说，他又不是只有法兰绒衬衫。他还有半开襟汗衫、羽绒马甲和毛衣！别漏了还有毛衣！

哇哦。他刚刚弄得自己感觉像坨屎。

好了，不能这样。他要和尼克去约会了。他必须要冷静，必须要镇定。他出门前刷了最后一次牙，手指梳了梳头发然后抓起自己的夹克跳上车。尼克的地址就在口袋里，昨晚他已经搜过谷歌地图，路线图看得他都可以画下来了。

当他慢慢开过附近斜眼瞄路牌的时候，他才突然想到他有一台烂车。事先声明，他爱他的车，他的车车况棒极了。他的车能带他从点A到点B，从来都没有令他失望过。

只是，只是这是台黄色小甲壳虫，明白？一台黄色大众牌甲壳虫汽车。

这不算能是一台阳刚的肌肉车。万一尼克其实很喜欢车呢？当他说他的车在店里的时候，门罗想的是他的车哪里出了故障，需要开去维修店修。但万一他的意思是，嗯，专业汽车店？就是那种专门替人改装汽车的店子，只不过尼克的车子不需要怎么改装，因为他有的是一辆比如说阿斯顿马丁跑车？好吧，那种情况出现的几率简直是微乎其微，但还是——

门罗想得简直快喘不过气来。

像他这种胆小鬼，没准会马上开车掉头接着——唉，他也不知道——找间汽车租赁公司然后花掉大半薪水租辆昂贵名车，只是尼克已经站在那里了。他站在人行道上朝门罗挥手，门罗别无他法只好停车。尼克小跑过去，现在门罗感觉自己就像是个接小情夫过夜的猥琐大叔。真是太棒了。

尼克打开车门滑了进来，扣上了安全带。

“抱歉。我知道你本来是要去公寓接我的，但是我室友的父母过来了。我觉得你不会想应付那种场面的，所以我就决定在外面等你。”

“我有台烂车。”他突然吐出一句，双手紧紧攥住方向盘，尼克看起来吓了一跳。接着他打量了车子一圈，似乎根本就没注意到自己坐进了什么车里面。

“我觉得还好。”

“你不是很喜欢车？比如说是汽车发烧友？”

“我觉得你搞错汽车发烧友的意思了，但是不，我对车不是特别有兴趣。”

尼克看起来被逗乐了，他靠回座椅上，嘴角勾出略微甜蜜的弧度。刚刚门罗恐慌症发作甚至没有来得及好好看看他，但现在他看到了，沉溺在这片风景之中。尼克看上去状态极佳，刚刚刮过胡子而且闻起来很有风味——他洒了薄薄的一层古龙水。车子很小而尼克靠得那么近，他的手臂都和门罗的压在了一起，门罗可以感受到他身体的温暖。

现在这已经成为他有史以来最棒的一次约会了。

他终于驶进了路面，最后看了一眼尼克然后注意力重新回到路上。现在他最不希望的就是出什么意外。

“去哪里？有什么特别想去的地方吗？”

尼克知道看电影的地方附近有一家小餐馆。店里有蛮多尼克还没有尝过的素菜，但他吃过其它餐点觉得还不错，于是他想应该可以。门罗开着车，尼克在一旁指引方向，他们两个一边开一边聊着学校和工作上的事情。

一旦他们投入之后，气氛出乎意料地轻松舒适，这就好像工作（这方面的话题他们聊也聊不完）时的午餐小聚会一样。

停车的时候有点小忙乱，大道两侧早已停满了车，但他们最后在离目的地不太远的地方找到了个停车位。这时候小车子的便利就显现出来了，门罗把车子挤进了一辆小货车和越野车中间。

他们一路沿着人行道步行，每当遇到一大群人时便走到一边。和尼克走在一起感觉真的很棒，冰凉的晚风带起了他脸上的红晕。飘香的古龙水融进了他的肌肤，令门罗可以更轻易地嗅到他的气味。

他们到达餐馆门口之后，门罗为尼克推开了店门，尼克在他打趣的目光之下露齿一笑，走入门内时抬起手揍了他腰侧一下。嘿，门罗可是个绅士啊。

他紧随尼克入内，这时对方突然停了下来。

尼克转身对着他，神情沮丧。

“我忘记他们这里有红色桌布了。那有没有问题？我们可以去别的地方。”

门罗伸长脖子看向尼克周围。他个人其实会把那颜色归类为褐紫色，不过管它呢。

慢着。

“为什么你要问我这个？”

尼克看上去有些窘迫。

“罗迪全都告诉我了。”

搞什么鬼？罗迪告诉他整个怪物世界的存在了？然后尼克只是站在这里而没有跑掉？

“我不觉得你哪里有缺陷。患红色恐惧症没什么好羞耻的。”

“红色恐惧症。”门罗楞楞地重复了一遍，一片茫然。

“所以我确保我们店面不会挂任何红色的商品。而且我把自己所有红色的衣服都扔了，这样我就不会忘记然后又穿了红色。”

突然之间事情啪的一声全串起来了。罗迪，那只小老鼠，他其实并没有把汽水洒在尼克身上，取而代之的是他告诉了对方门罗害怕红色。哦，下次见到他门罗要杀了他。

尼克对他露出略微担忧的表情，仿佛害怕自己冒犯了他。

“哦，没事的。谢谢你的体贴理解。”

在反复安抚了尼克几次‘不，真的，那桌布一点问题也没有’后，他们坐了下来，一位女侍应递给了他们菜单。

接下来的几分钟内他们浏览了菜单，尼克说他已经来尝过了并指出了各种素菜的菜名。他们决定好吃什么之后女侍应便好像有超级听力似地马上重新出现，为了以防万一门罗略略谨慎地打量了她几眼。

她似乎完全是人类，但那也不能代表些什么。她没有多问记下了他们点的菜，只是当尼克为他们两个点红酒的时候，她用冷冷的目光盯着尼克然后说道：

“请出示身份证。”

尼克交出了自己的身份证，门罗在一边四处翻找自己的。女侍应仔细审查了尼克的身份证就她好像想在上面找出什么惊天大秘密似的，最后终于才还给了他，而门罗的她几乎是看都没看。

等她走后，尼克坦白道：

“我还是有点怕这个。”

门罗歪头，有点困惑。尼克注意到了，于是继续说道。

“被人查身份证然后真的有证件可以交给他们看。”他解释说，“我总是太胆小不敢去弄张假身份证。”

门罗慢慢反应过来了。

“你究竟几岁？”

“两个月前刚满二十一。怎么？”

这对门罗来说简直是晴天霹雳。二十一？他只有二十一岁？门罗都二十六岁（其实差不多二十七，不过他不怎么乐意去想这个）了，他们的年龄差了五年。哦天哪，他们甚至都不可能同一时期上高中。哦，上帝，比起他尼克的年纪和 **罗迪** 的更近。

他的恐慌必定是写在脸上了，因为尼克大笑起来。

“你以为我年纪更大些吗？你多少岁？”

“我二十六了！”他惊叫，焦虑不安地审视自己，“我以为你年纪和我差不多！”

尼克只是对他灿烂地笑，伸出手越过桌面握住他的手。

“唔，世事难料啊，”他取笑道，眼睛流光溢彩。门罗以为只有在那些俗烂的爱情小说——他绝绝对对一本也没读过——里才会出现这样的一双眼，“我猜我对老家伙比较有兴趣。说真的，门罗。你搞得好像我们之间差了几十年似的。我们只不过是差几年而已。”

“再说，”说到这里他微微低下头舔了舔唇，门罗的欲望呐喊着‘只要他妈的合法管他多少岁？’，“经常有人说我举止很成熟。”

门罗的欲望在摇旗欢呼。

***

尼克已经买好了电影票（“你开玩笑吗？我今天早上第一时间就买了。票很可能会卖光的。”）。所以吃过饭后，他们步行到了电影院。院内有很多宽敞的放映厅，于是他们在外面转来转去想找出七号厅。

又或者说至少是门罗在抬起头看着路过的厅门找，所以当尼克突然抓住他手臂的时候他吃了一惊。

“嘿，那不是罗迪吗？”

门罗低头一看，果不其然那就是罗迪，对方瞪着他们两个表情越来越恐慌。门罗相当肯定自己脸上的表情也是一样。而尼克，兴高采烈并未觉察的尼克拉着他走向罗迪站着的地方。

“嘿罗迪！你怎么在这里？”

仿佛回答这个问题一般，巴里出现了，一手拿着杯巨大的汽水，另一只手抓着体积甚至更加庞大的爆米花。他看见他们两个时眨了眨眼，把头侧向一边。

“我们这是要搞四人双重约会吗？”他问道，门罗和罗迪两个同时尖声大叫。

“不是！”

尼克似乎并不在意门罗和罗迪两个正准备发作的心脏病。他只是伸出一只手做自我介绍。

“嗨，我叫尼克。我是在商场认识罗迪的。我就在冷丝工作。”

巴里尝试用拿满东西的手去握尼克时气氛有些尴尬。罗迪叹了口气，从他手上接过汽水。他做出一副烦人生气的样子，不过门罗看得到他的手指与巴里手指磨蹭的方式，看得到他的手指如何一路拂过他的腕关节。

结果罗迪和巴里也是来看《惊雷之枪》的，门罗向那位自己不知何故冒犯到的神灵祷告。开玩笑吗？同一时间同一电影？

趁着尼克和巴里忙着聊《惊雷之枪》有多好看——显然大家都在大肆赞扬这电影——他把罗迪拉到了一边。

“你告诉他我有红色恐惧症？”他压低声音说道，罗迪睁大了眼睛接着表情又变回空白。“多亏你了，他现在大概觉得我是个怪人！”

“是哦，跟我没关系。全都是你自己让他这么觉得的。”

门罗继续生气地瞪着他，他争辩道：

“不然我该怎么办？我帮你处理好了不是吗？我才不想看见你因为谋杀坐牢。再说，这又没有赶跑他，对不对？还是你已经忘记了你 **此时此刻** 正在跟他约会啊？”

门罗望过去尼克和巴里两个站着聊听回来的电影传闻的地方，尼克正挥动双手比划出大爆炸的场景，巴里瞪大眼睛听得全神贯注。

“好吧，”他勉强地说道，主要是不想让罗迪太得意忘形。其实这掩护打得还不错。“谢了。”

罗迪哼了一声，啜饮了一口巴里的汽水。

“要谢我就别坐在我们附近。”

“成交。”

他们一起返回各自的约会对象旁。

“我听说他正面全裸了！”他们往回走的时候听见巴里兴奋地说道，尼克热切地点点头。

“我也听说了！”

门罗和罗迪交换了眼色，赶紧走去拉尼克。

“好吧，很高兴见到你们两个。迟些再聊！”

门罗赶在尼克抗议之前催促他进了放映厅，门一边合上他一边向两个少年挥手告别。厅内的座位已经半满，他们几乎爬楼梯爬到了顶，挤过一对老夫妇（显然《惊雷之枪》吸引的观众层面比门罗想象中的要广）接着坐了下来。

尼克的腿紧贴着门罗的，而门罗大胆地握住了他的手，将他们的手指交缠在一起。尼克的头靠在他的肩膀上，他们就是这样看完整场电影的。

***

电影很棒，简直棒到不可思议，门罗发誓自己下次再也不会因为电影名字乱下定论。他们一直看完片尾的工作人员表，等厅内群众散去；他们不急着离去，满足于相并而坐。当厅内几乎已经清空后，他们站起来离开了电影院。尼克并没有放开他的手。

幸运的是，他们在出去的路上没有见到罗迪或者巴里，门罗对此感激不尽，他一晚上的接受能力可是相当有限。虽然已是深夜，尼克在走回车旁的一路上仍是相当兴奋，不停地说着自己最喜欢的电影片段——似乎也就是‘全部’。

等门罗打开车锁而他们都上车了以后，他便马上发动引擎接着看向尼克。

“我送你回家？”

尼克耸了耸肩，看起来有点不好意思。

“我现在还不是很想回去。我们能不能就兜兜风？”

门罗笑了。

“好啊，听起来不错。”

他也并不想结束这一次约会。


	8. 第八章

他本计划慢慢来的——约尼克出来共进美酒佳肴，让他知道自己追寻的不仅仅是普通的交往，令他感觉到自己的地位是特别的。

而这丝毫无法解释为何他们会在汽车前座上交缠、尼克的手会握着他的阴茎。这的确无法解释，但是去他的，好事发生需要解释的吗？

好吧，也许门罗需要稍稍倒一下带。

看完电影之后，他们只是在波特兰里开车兜风，随意地开进各种小道。门罗并不在意他们开向哪里，他只是很高兴可以和尼克共度更多的时间。他开车时尼克就紧紧靠在他身边，一只暖和的手压着他。

他们就这个样子开了大概二十分钟之后，尼克突然打了个激灵，微微坐直了四处张望。

“噢嘿，”他说道，“我知道我们在哪里。这里向左转。”

他指向了另一条路，门罗毫不犹豫就转弯了，尼克把他指引到一条宁静的街上并告诉他停车。这条街了无人烟异常寂静，同时因为街灯已灭而一片漆黑。门罗熄了火，瞟了一眼挡风玻璃外接着疑惑地转过去看向尼克。

“为什么要在这里停车？”

唔，那是他本来要说的话。而他真正说出口的却是——

“为什——嗯唔唔！”

尼克整个人都扑到了门罗身上（他什么时候解开安全带的？尼克真的 **就** 像忍者似的）吻他，潮湿又凌乱。门罗回吻他，两只手紧紧扣在尼克身上，在这窄小紧密的空间之中极尽可能将他拉近，同时不停地用力敲打安全带扣子直到他终于自由。

他们的动作别扭还有点痛，膝盖和手肘互相抵压在对方身上，但他们没有挪开。他们一直维持着直到终于勉强换了个稍微舒服点的姿势缠在对方身上。

尼克几乎坐上了他的大腿，门罗转过来正面朝着他，他们的双腿在席上纠缠。尼克弯起左腿膝盖抵住椅背，脚平放在坐席上略略压在门罗的股下。他的另一只脚跨过门罗的大腿，折起膝盖挤在门罗的胳膊底下。基本上可以说，在这狭小的空间之内尼克整个人都尽力地蜷在了他身上。

尼克的欲望简直贪婪得惊人，手抱着他的头、拉着他的衬衫、不停磨蹭他的大腿，就好像他长了二十只手同时游走在他身上似的。门罗不得不向后靠，好看看他是不是真长了这么多只手。

没咧。还是纯种人类。

尼克的动作一刻不停，扭动着身体。门罗要抓住他的后脑勺固定之后才能真正地吻上去，咬住从看见的那一刻起便一直呼唤诱惑他的下唇。尼克在他口中呻吟，双手终于停止了四处游走。取而代之那双手在门罗吻他的同时有目标性地移动，挤进了两个人中间摆弄起门罗的牛仔裤。

他艰难地从尼克的嘴上拉开。

“等等，等等。我们还在外面呢。有人会看见的。”

“没问题的，”尼克向他保证，再度捕获他的嘴，“警方不监控这地方。”

门罗真的应该再抗议一下的，真的应该，但尼克设法拉开了他的牛仔裤，然后他那温暖、温暖的手将他的阴茎掏了出来。

这就是门罗如何发现他正在自己的车前座上接受着有生以来最无与伦比的手活。

“哦天哪，”他低叹，嘴唇压上尼克的额头，因为对方低下了头去看门罗的硬挺在自己的手中进出，“哦，感觉棒极了。”

尼克笑出声，声音低沉喑哑，挪了挪自己的头让他们额碰着额，他们低头沉没在车内的昏暗之中。他们两个都在喘息，呼吸混合在了一起。

“我好想好想舔到你射出来，”尼克呢喃，再次挪动身躯于是自己便可以在门罗呻吟的同时在他耳边呼吸。为什么啊为什么他不买一辆大点的车子？“见到你的那一刻我就想跪在你面前，只想要张开嘴吞纳进你。你知不知道你究竟对我做了什么？”

尼克手上的速度缓了下来，手掌有力地一路向上抚过茎体。他的手到达顶端之后就用大拇指搓揉龟头，在上面打圈接着又往下滑。门罗因为释放的冲动而颤抖，但他拼命压住了。他想继续，想要让尼克的手在自己身上要多久留多久。

“我晚上就会这样干，”说到这，他用力握了握门罗的硬挺，令对方尽可能地在这紧密的空间之中挺起胯部，“一边想着你，一边抚慰我自己。”

哦，多么美丽的画面，尼克在床上舒展身体，赤裸并饥渴。门罗能在脑中完美地勾勒出所有的细节，这让他不禁口水直流。他张嘴压在尼克的肌肤上呼吸，吐息火热又潮湿。整辆车弥漫着性爱的气味，令车内空气变得又浓又重。门罗把头垂得更低，喉咙深处发出沉沉的低嗥。他把鼻子压上尼克下颌与咽喉的交接处，深深而又不稳地吸入他的气息。

尼克的手迅速地上下活动，轻而易举地抚弄门罗，丰富的前液使之润滑。这感觉很舒服，感觉太舒服了让门罗情难自禁，他将张开的嘴压上尼克的喉咙，牙齿抵住那里的肌肤。

“求你，因我而高潮。求你了。”

是尼克的声音、是他的气息将门罗推上了顶峰，模糊了他的视野。而尼克，上帝啊，他没有停止动作，只是继续抚摸，要榨出他身上每一滴快感。他发出一声深深的呻吟，推开了尼克的手。

他就这么保持着姿势不动，随着自己释放、冷静下来，头一直压在尼克的肩膀上。快感渐渐消退被昏昏欲睡的满足感取代。尼克全程都在轻轻地抱着他，一只手抚摸他的颈背。几分钟过去后，他终于重新振作了起来，坐直看着尼克。

尼克脸色潮红表情饥渴，用那双欲求不满的眼睛深深凝视着门罗。门罗微笑起来。

“看来我该报答你了。”他哑声说道，高潮过后的声音依然粗粝，令尼克为之呜咽。他向前靠去，但尼克拦住了他，举起自己湿漉漉的手。

“我有点脏。”他喘息道，门罗张开鼻翼，呼吸进自己精液残留在尼克肌肤上的气味，以最透彻的方式标记他为所有物。他想要将液体更深地揉入尼克的皮肤，想要将此永久固定。他压住了那股冲动，取而代之迅速凌乱地亲吻他。

“对。”

他胡乱摸索自己的口袋掏出了手绢，用一只手抖开。尼克接了过来，擦掉了大部分的液体，接着他们再次交缠起来，只不过这一次，是门罗在解尼克的牛仔裤。

他的阴茎紧绷在短裤内，身体伴随着门罗将之拉出来时的每一次碰触而颤抖。笔直坚硬，完美无暇，门罗了解尼克的感受，他想要用嘴包裹尼克的阴茎，想要品尝他的味道。

然而这里没有那个空间，于是门罗用一只手包裹上尼克，一边抚弄他一边看着他在自己掌下哆嗦、颤抖、呻吟。尼克往后靠上车门，门罗紧随他，几乎整个人伏在他身上，手上的动作不曾停止。尼克闭上了眼睛，头后仰压在玻璃上。他张开嘴伸出粉色的舌头，向门罗哀求着更多。

他是门罗有生以来见过最美丽的造物。

门罗向他挪近，亲吻他弓起的喉咙，用胡子磨蹭上面的肌肤，令尼克尖叫出声弓身释放。门罗往后退好让自己看个清楚，好好看见尼克的高潮撕裂迸发，溅上自己的衣服和门罗的手。

没有任何一条手绢足以清理这片凌乱。

这是一种原始的愉悦感——把尼克搞得身上凌乱不堪、将他玷污弄脏，然后就这样子送他回去——这个念头令门罗低嗥出声，手指绞尽尼克的每一滴汁液直到尼克呜咽啜泣，徒劳地去推他的手。

当他发出一声细软的痛呼时门罗才突然惊醒，放开手坐了回去。他狼化了，甚至是连他自己都没有觉察，努力重新控制回自己。尼克的眼睛仍旧紧闭，于是门罗慢慢重新理好自己的牛仔裤。接着他看到尼克睁开眼睛，茫然地在昏暗的灯光下眨眼。

当尼克的视线聚焦到他身上的时候，门罗得到了一个温柔恍惚的微笑。

“嘿，是你。”

“嘿。”

尼克向他伸出手，门罗顺从了，俯身贴近于是尼克便可以把手环上他的脖子。尼克吻他，甜蜜又轻柔，心满意足地在门罗的唇上咕哝。他们懒懒地亲热好了一阵子，仅仅是感到困倦的快乐和满足，尼克软绵绵暖洋洋地靠在他怀中。

最终门罗坐了回去，尽可能帮尼克清理自己，但那完全没有什么作用。到最后，尼克笑出声来耸了耸肩。

“反正也没有人会看到我的。现在已经很晚了。”

时间 **确实** 很晚了，已经过了凌晨两点，而门罗早上十一点还得去上班，于是他最后一次亲吻尼克，接着开车送他回家。

***

第二天，罗迪亮着门罗这辈子见过最大的吻痕来上班。鉴于他曾经和安吉丽娜交往过，这判断可是相当有分量的。

“哇哦。”

罗迪恼怒地瞪他 **而且** 脸红了，在门罗朝他得意地笑时还弹了弹手指。门罗哼了一声，但没有在柜台前自己跌坐下的地方再做其他的动作。他感到筋疲力尽又情绪高涨，这种混合为一的情绪实在太诡异，让他神不守舍，有点没法做事。

罗迪似乎也同样丧失了工作能力，门罗想要是他们两个周末都滚床单的话，没准会把整间疯狂马文音像店都搞垮。他们早上大部分时间都心有灵犀地在沉默中度过，每当有顾客前来便轮番把自己拖起来去收银台。

作为一套运作系统，那相当有效。

稍稍过了两点钟之后，巴里提着装满食物的篮子到了，看着罗迪身上的吻痕笑得红光满面，仿佛那是自己这辈子最伟大的成就。青少年啊，门罗在心里嘲笑道，然而又一边偷偷地想如果当时也想到在尼克身上干同样的事就好了。

也许下一次吧。

他觉得自己实在是善良体贴，对罗迪开口说：

“为什么你们两个不一起到外面或者别的地方吃呢？只要三十分钟后回来，我就不会在你的计时卡上记什么。”

巴里朝他咧嘴笑不停地道谢，而罗迪看上去表情近乎感激——这基本上就是罗迪能给出的最好的表示了。两个男孩急冲冲地走了，门罗一点都不想知道这三十分钟之内他们两个准备干些什么。只是因为他给他们自由时间可不代表他想被吓疯一辈子。

他们走后店里变得很静，没有需要交谈的顾客，甚至没什么人经过这条走廊。他坐在收银机前，有一搭没一搭地打着盹，接着他深深呼吸一口气嗅到了尼克的气息。他舒心地缓缓露出笑容，恰好在尼克到达柜台前时睁开眼睛。

尼克回以微笑，笑容和他一样缓慢而甜蜜。

嗯，生活一帆风顺。


	9. 第八章半

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：第八章半起源是DW回复的一个梗，然后作者居然给Fill了~当做是番外吧XD

巴里会做的菜不多，但他会做三明治。

于是他做了二十个，全部都是花生酱果冻味的，然后小心地把所有三明治都放进自己的篮子里，接着带去给罗迪。罗迪只吃两个，不过那也没关系。巴里自己吃五个，然后把剩下全的都给了向他念叨着‘哇哦，十三个三明治，我还正好需要呢’的门罗。

巴里非常乐于助人。

当他回家的时候，妈妈正在等着他。

“巴里，”她说道，声音柔和得危险，“你对我的厨房做了什么？”

看到巴里茫然的眼神，她抓起他的手臂把他拉进厨房。尽管身材比巴里娇小那么多，她是很强壮的，她手臂一挥。

“你对我的厨房做了什么？”她重复了一遍，巴里四处打量。厨房案台上到处都是面包屑，一些面包块一路从案台掉到水槽，好几只抽屉把手上挂了花生酱，而果冻则涂得其他地方到处都是。装花生酱和果冻的罐子打开了放在桌上，一只牛油刀插在其中一个罐子里。

“噢，”他说道，“我做了些三明治给罗迪。你不打算打扫吗？这里看起来真的好乱。”

母亲做了个很奇怪的手势，好像她想用两只爪子掐什么东西似的。接着她转身背过他，重重地靠在案台上深深地呼吸了几口气。他母亲经常都这样。

“世上有那么多东西……”她喃喃道，然后摇了摇头，“算了。谁是罗迪还有你为什么要给他做三明治？”

“罗迪是我男朋友。”看到妈妈难以置信的眼神，他低下了头，“差不多算是。”

“巴里，”母亲倒抽了一口气，听起来十分震惊，“你正在求偶？”

他怯怯地点头，母亲把他拉过来抱住，双臂强而有力地环住他。

“我的孩子长大了，”她说道，声音带上了些许哭腔，“你父亲知道了吗？”

巴里摇了摇头，母亲后退了一步，偷偷地擦擦自己的眼角。

“你要把他的事原原本本全都告诉我。”

她领他坐上其中一张厨房凳，自己跳上另一张坐下。就在他为罗迪制作第一餐时遗留的碎屑包围之下，他把对方的所有事都告诉了她。告诉她对方既聪明又伶俐，小提琴拉得出神入化。告诉她对方有美丽的头发、漂亮的眼睛还有细致的皮肤。还有，他是净鼠族的。

“一只净鼠。”母亲重复道，老实说巴里还以为她对小提琴那部分更感兴趣，“一只老鼠？”

“别那么叫他，”巴里大声说道，“我不在乎他是净鼠，他也不在乎我是猎熊。他很完美。”

他知道自己快气得撅嘴了。他没办法控制住自己；他爱妈妈，而且真的很想得到她的认同。老实说，万一到最后要他在罗迪和家人之间二选一的话，他不知道自己要怎么办。

她沉默了一会儿。

“你真的喜欢这孩子？”

他点头。

“好吧，你阿姨嫁了只山羊，所以那也不是什么人能劝得了的。只要你幸福快乐，宝贝，我就不在乎。”

巴里一把跳下了厨房凳，再次抱住了自己的母亲，几乎要把大笑着的她从凳子上举了起来。他放下她然后说道：

“下次给他带午餐的时候我会把厨房清理好的，我向你保证。”

母亲看起来若有所思，一只手的拇指抹过台子上的花生酱污渍。

“第一要事，”她说道，“我要教你怎么做花生酱果冻三明治以外的东西。”


	10. 第九章

“你摆弄钟的是吧？”

门罗狐疑地斜眼看向手势相当不耐烦的罗迪，谨慎地点点头。

“我制造钟表。”

“你也会修吧？比如有小鸟在里面的那种？”

门罗叹了口气。放下了自己刚刚一直迅速翻弄的杂志。他必须得忍耐这家伙。

“布谷鸟钟？是的，我可以修。”

“巴里的爷爷有座想修的钟。他平时去找的那个钟表匠死了而继承者出让了生意，爷爷不喜欢那里的新主人。”

门罗眨了眨眼。

“我的名字是怎么出现的？”

“我猜是巴里向他爸爸提过你玩钟表，接着弗兰克他又在老人家打电话抱怨的时候提到了你。我想就是那样吧。弗兰克管他叫牢骚老熊。”

罗迪说‘玩钟表’时语气和门罗想象中对方说‘恋足癖’的一样。制作钟表显然是一项罗迪会列进‘门罗的超级怪癖’清单里的爱好。事实上他还真列了这样一张单子；门罗上个星期发现的，作为报复他偷了巴里送给罗迪的其中一盒昂贵巧克力。

接下来的那次约会时他把巧克力送给了尼克。鉴于尼克回报了他一次口活，门罗盘算着再去偷多几盒。偷多几十盒。那真是一次妙到难以言喻的口活。

“哦，天哪。你又在想什么色色的事情了是吧？”

门罗的尴尬大概只能与罗迪脸上的厌恶匹敌。

“不好意思啊！”

罗迪哼了一声。

“‘不好意思啊’。”他模仿道，“我敢说跟你去约会肯定和跟到了耄耋之年的图书管理员约会一个样。”

“我倒是惊讶你居然知道‘耄耋之年’这个词。”

“多谢，学习能力测验快到了所以我最近都在学习。总之，伙计，你到底去不去搞那个钟表的事？快点告诉我，好让我打电话给巴里把你的消息转告给爷爷。”

“噢，好的，应该没问题。如果他想参考一下的话，我曾经替史塔克街上的钟表店干过些活。”

罗迪已经掏出了自己的手机，正忙着打字输入。

“史塔克街，记下啦。其实巴里大概会先告诉弗兰克，所以回头最有可能联系你的是弗兰克。”

弗兰克•瑞伯是位出色优秀的猎熊律师。曾经有那么一次弗兰克上门造访，出现在店里好‘看看那个偷走我儿子心的男孩’。那天他埋伏突击了巴里和罗迪两个，鉴于他完全没有一丝敌意，门罗得以自由自在地坐回去看好戏。他看得实在是太享受了，他们谈话的时候他甚至还一个人亲自照看顾客。

巴里很窘迫，罗迪则整个人都惊慌失措，门罗不由得对有本事能让罗迪慌张的弗兰克敬佩有加。罗迪通常都是很镇定的，所以看到他口吃、支支吾吾地回答弗兰克的问题，那真是有趣死了，尤其是被问到‘你对我唯一的儿子抱有怎样的意图？’的时候。而且门罗很确定到了最后，罗迪貌似还答应了以后要和巴里结婚。

此后过了两个星期门罗依然还是乐得要死。而罗迪显然可没有那么欢乐。

罗迪刚打完电话就有个男人走到收银台，问他们有没有《爆乳姐妹》卖。真的有人会回到店里问有没有这种玩意儿每次都能让门罗大为震惊，特别是其实他们能上网买而不用遭受门罗饱含批判的目光。

他派了罗迪去找，因为在这里他是资深员工因此有权下达类似的指令。罗迪脸上阴沉的表情表示他并不十分情愿。

他们的库存里居然还真有这部动画，那令门罗不禁为全人类感到哀痛，特别是看到封面*的时候。哦天哪。他在尽可能不多碰包装盒的情况下把商品过机。罗迪那时候已经消失了，于是门罗没有人可交换那副表情。门罗只希望他不是呆在成人分区里被《爆乳姐妹2》诱惑。否则那可就是世界末日了。

幸好再也没有别的客人走进来要色情动画片，罗迪一边吃着那些昂贵巧克力重新出现了，门罗设法摸走了一两颗。一旦和罗迪就古典作曲家的问题激烈争论起来，时间就过得飞快惊人。一眨眼功夫就到了吃饭的时候，也就是说，到了和尼克碰面的时候。

“我去吃午饭！”他迈出店门的时候冲罗迪大叫了一声，走向了冷丝。他已经能透过橱窗看见坐在收银台前的尼克。注意到门罗的时候他就站了起来，和工作伙伴说了些什么之后便向门罗走来。

“朱丽叶今晚要出去。”尼克向他打了招呼，“今晚公寓就只有我一个人。”

他们现在已经约会了三个月（三个月零六天，这不是说他有一直算）。门罗多次过去接尼克并在那里用了四次晚餐，已经足够频繁到熟识朱丽叶并且知道尼克喜欢她。那几顿晚餐比想象中的更加让他神经紧张，因为其他的客人一定会是吴和汉克。吴实际上个性超棒，是个每次吐槽都正中门罗心思的家伙。至于汉克，那就是另一番景况了。尽管尼克、朱丽叶还有吴都再三对他保证其实汉克是只可爱的泰迪熊，门罗还是一直小心翼翼地避免向这个男人露出背部。这家伙就是令他觉得怪吓人的。

到了第四次晚餐时，汉克确实停止了尝试偷偷收集门罗指纹，所以那至少是一项进步。

然而往后过去公寓的那几次朱丽叶都在为接下来的考试学习，所以尼克不想打扰她。她非常看重自己的学业，而她正学习成为一名兽医这件事让门罗在心里偷偷地乐不可支。

那是个他很想和尼克分享的兽医笑话，而不能说出口这个事实让他有那么一点沮丧，但除此之外他心情一片大好。接下来尼克带他去了一间汽车电影院，然后他们在那里激烈地亲热了一番，完全无视了背后播放的电影。门罗所有一切都抛诸脑后，沉醉于怀中尼克的味道、感觉与气息。

现在，尼克向他露出了令他为之吞咽口水的热烈表情。

“噢是吗？”他试图语气平常地说话，但那高了八度的调子彻底出卖了他。不过从尼克给门罗的恋慕神情来看，至少他觉得这样很可爱。

“是啊。既然我们俩明天都不用上班，我在想你可以来过夜。”

说完之后他们一起去了吃午餐，接着门罗回去继续轮班。他一定是这样做的，但过程他一点也不记得了，心神完全被‘来过夜’这三个字吸走。他模模糊糊地记得罗迪厌恶的举手放弃，但除此之外的？记不得多少了。

然后，不知怎地就到了关店的时间，罗迪落下了铁门上好锁，把钥匙递给门罗。

“看在上帝的份上，你就赶紧去吧。我诚心诚意一点也不想知道你准备去做什么。”

他把门罗往冷丝的方向轻轻推了一把，尼克已经在那里等待。是时候走了。

门罗开车跟在尼克车后，并不是说他不认得路。他去接尼克的次数那么多，多得这条路线早就和他回家那条一样熟了。他在街上停了车，下车时手机响了。他望向屏幕，上面显示的是个陌生的号码，他一边沿着人行道走，一边接起电话。

“你好？”

“门罗？我是弗兰克•瑞伯。”

“噢，嘿，弗兰克。”

“希望你别介意，罗迪把你的电话号码给了我。我来找你是为了一座钟的事情。我父亲希望明天下午四点见你，你觉得可以吗？”

“噢，行，当然没问题。”

他向仍在车里翻找后座上背包的尼克伸出手。当尼克看向他时，门罗急急忙忙地做手势向他要纸笔。尼克的表情一瞬间有些困惑，接着很快便领悟了并消失进车里，重新出现时手里拿着本笔记本和笔。门罗从他那里接过，刚好赶上弗兰克给他地址。

他尽可能仔细地迅速记下并请弗兰克重复了一遍确认，然后谢过对面那头的男人便挂了电话。尼克拿回了笔记本，疑惑地低头看着地址。

“这是什么？”

“记得我说过巴里爷爷有座钟需要修理吗？刚刚那是弗兰克打来给我详细信息。”

尼克欣喜地看着他。

“那实在太棒了门罗！我就说你的钟表事业会有起色的。”

大约一个星期以前，门罗向他坦白自己为整个制作钟表的事情感到有些灰心丧气。他只卖掉过一个，而且很多店铺都已经有固定的人选做修理的活计。尼克出人意料地支持他，认真恳切地告诉他不要放弃。

那时候他们是在疯狂马文音像店内，等尼克一走，罗迪就毫不留情地嘲笑他。他眨巴着眼睛捏起嗓子用假声说“哦门罗！我就是好爱你的钟！他们好大！”直到门罗威胁他要给弗兰克打电话告诉对方罗迪背地里在和别人约会。

有时候门罗会惊觉自己经常混在一起的那两个人——当然尼克除外——就是罗迪和海普。对此他总有种糟糕感觉，觉得这好像代表了自己的性格上的某些地方——某些问题。

尼克一边用钥匙转开公寓门一边还在继续说这次机会难得。他们进去的时候在门厅撞上了朱丽叶。她刚巧穿好鞋子，活泼地向他们打招呼。

“男士之夜，嗯？”

朱丽叶很漂亮，富有魅力而且绝对称得上是温柔可人，这稍微让门罗觉得有些迷惑，因为从某些角度看，她和安吉丽娜相貌像得惊人。而安吉丽娜和那些形容词可一点也沾不上边（如果门罗硬要列举的话更有可能会是暴力、易怒还有性喜咬人），所以他花了些时间才习惯这份不同。

尽管如此，门罗从未如此感激自己超人的感官；要不是自己确信尼克身上从来没有朱丽叶的气味，他肯定会嫉妒的。而事实上，尼克身上或是尼克的房间都没有一丝朱丽叶的痕迹，于是门罗得以欣赏她迷人的性格而不必担忧自己想扯烂她的喉咙。

血狼一族的领地占有欲挺强烈的。

“你准备去哪里？”尼克问道，在她整理自己耳饰的时候递给她她的提包。

“我们准备聚在帕蒂烧烤屋，接着再一路扫荡过去。今天是珍妮生日所以我们要大玩特玩。”

尼克冲她皱起眉。

“你这样安全吗？有没有司机接送你们？”

朱丽叶向门罗翻了翻白眼，用大拇指指了指尼克。

“他好像已经是个警察似的，对不对？”

门罗只是微弱地笑了一笑，因为说真的，尼克要成为警察并不是件他愿意过多思考的事情。朱丽叶已经转过了身面向尼克，并没注意到他的表情。

“有啦，警察大人。我们会坐出租车，所以不用担心这个了。”

她朝尼克做了个鬼脸，对方照样子做了回去，门罗饶有兴致地围观他们俩互换表情。在绝大部分场合下他们之间的互动就像兄妹一样，他在心里记下以后要去问问尼克他们是怎么认识的。朱丽叶转向他。

“门罗，能不能把我的夹克递过来？就在你后面。”

他转身，找到那件夹克再转回来递给她。她接过来时身体向前一倾。

“噢还有啊门罗？今晚我准备呆在珍妮那里过夜，所以你就好好享受吧。”

随着他迅速地涨红脸她爆发出一阵大笑，尼克在一旁愉快地看。她最后挥了一挥手，留下门罗和尼克单独两个人。


	11. 第十章

尼克径直领他走向卧室，门罗的心在胸腔内疯狂地跳动。在他们约会的那阵子，他们给对方干过手活（若干次，不知为何总是在门罗的车里，如今几乎每次爬进车里他都会马上变硬），尼克挑逗他进行了几次电话性爱（现在他的手机一响，他就会变硬）以及很多次口活（也就是说每当他看见尼克的嘴巴时，他就会变硬）。

基本上门罗就是个移动精虫。没准罗迪还真有道理。

但是在卧室里做爱？在床上？

那感觉就像是非常重大的一步。

也许门罗内心是在大地震，但尼克似乎对此没有半点不安，不过门罗很快就意识到其实尼克对于做爱几乎就没什么顾虑。他毫不顾忌地以门罗不曾有过的方式展露自己的躯体——至少是门罗修身养性后不曾。事实上，自从门罗修身养性后他就再也没有和别人做过爱了。一开始是因为他太过害怕失去控制，而随着时间流转，变成了太过害怕接触另一只血狼或是尝试和人类在一起。

“对我来说已经隔了很久。”他突然冒出一句，刚一出口他就后悔不已。没准尼克只是打算在床上看看书，没准他只是想给门罗看看他新挂上去的窗帘，没准他只是想摞一座枕头城堡。哦上帝啊，现在他肯定以为门罗误认为他是个 **随便** 的人。

尼克停了下来看着他。

“我看得出你又吓坏了。如果你觉得太快了，那也没关系。我们不一定要上床，我们还可以看电影。我家有《雷神》。”

“那么说我们的确准备要上床？”他忧郁地说，尼克向他灿烂一笑，眼角皱出了笑纹。

“如果你想的话。”

门罗愣愣地点头。“是的，拜托。”

那灿烂的笑容拉得更大，尼克将他扯过来亲吻他，微微踮起了脚——他刚好比门罗要矮那么一点点。这举动要比门罗愿意承认的更点燃激情。他双臂紧紧搂住尼克，稍微将他拉高一些加深这个吻。然后门罗拉开了自己的唇，距离恰好可以让他一路从尼克的下颌吻至喉咙，在那里落下快要留下淤青的吮吻。

他知道尼克以为他对喉咙有什么特殊情结，他也就任由对方这么相信了。某种方面来说，这的确是真的，这是血狼的天性本能。和尼克在一起越久，咬下去的冲动就越发强烈。他想要用最野兽的方式标记尼克，宣告全世界尼克是他的所有物，只属于他的所有物。

他用最温柔的方式轻轻用牙齿磨蹭过尼克的颈静脉，聆听对方呻吟。尼克开始扯他的肩膀，拉着门罗一起倒退。他们彼此纠缠，跌跌撞撞移向卧室。如果放手那会轻松许多，但门罗不认为自己能做到，仿佛他的生命就仰仗于此。

他们终于成功进到了房间，门罗往身后一踢把门关上，如果朱丽叶突然回来，他可不想停下。尼克在他的嘴上大笑，带着两人旋转交换了位置，推门罗向后退直至对方的膝盖撞上床的侧面。门罗一惊坐了下去，然后露齿一笑，尼克弯腰给他一个吻，接着直起身体。

带着狡黠的微笑，尼克脱下了自己的上衣，头发因此变得凌乱而性感，令门罗手痒想伸手去摸。然而当他向尼克伸出手时对方却身体一晃后退一步，摇了摇头，脸上依然带着小小的笑容。接着，他低下头露出了那个在他们开始约会之前门罗就已经为之疯狂的表情，尼克玩弄了一番自己的牛仔裤腰，接着用灵巧的手指解开了裤链。

门罗张开嘴看着，尼克的手指一路滑下布料戏抚肌肤，然后大拇指勾在腰上。他一次性拉下了牛仔裤和内裤，轻轻地把衣物踢向一边。

如此一来尼克便第一次全身赤裸站立在门罗面前。美丽无瑕，阴茎坚硬挺立。他一只手搭在腰上，微微转了转身体。

“满意你所看到的吗？”

“是的。”门罗几乎是虔诚地回答，尼克凝视的眼神变得柔和，自信的笑容融化为了更加甜蜜的微笑。他攀上门罗的大腿，双臂环在门罗的肩上，门罗终于得以碰触那肌肤。他双手上下抚过尼克的背部，大拇指摁在脊椎根部，手掌无法自持地紧紧压上对方的腰尾。

如果尼克是一只血狼，那么允许这样的动作就代表了最深的信任。尽管理智上门罗知道这并不带有任何含义，但本能还是令他为之战栗。他亲吻尼克，同时压在对方腰尾上的手更加用力，尼克轻轻地上下扭动，大腿托在门罗腿上。

自己依然衣服整齐这个事实让门罗血液沸腾，他屈起尼克腰上的手指将他拉近，接着一只手移动到两人中间握住尼克的阴茎。碰触到的那一瞬间尼克尖叫了出来，在门罗抚弄他的同时弓起背臀部向前推。随着门罗继续，尼克的头落在他肩膀上。门罗沉醉在他呜咽出的喘息与呻吟之中。

“脱掉。”尼克哀诉，颤抖的双手几乎是徒劳地拉扯门罗的衣物。门罗宠溺地笑了，拉近尼克想要给他另一个吻。他拉尼克滑向侧面的动作有些过快，想要脱下衣服的动作太过急躁。尼克跌在床上，恼怒地抗议出声。

“抱歉！抱歉！”门罗惊慌地叫道，再次伸手拉他，但尼克只是往旁边一滚翻过身体大笑。

“脱掉你该死的衣服，门罗，要不然我就不等你了。”

进一步加强自己的威胁，他分开了双腿，故意伸舌舔唇，接着伸手抚慰自己的硬挺。门罗以破纪录的时间脱下了所有衣服。

他裸身爬回床上，停在尼克的身旁深深地吻上去，尼克手上动作未曾停下，移动躯体侧身与门罗面对面。他在门罗的口中哀鸣，发出尖利纯粹的欲望之声。那声音驱使门罗噬咬他的唇、他的下颌、他的喉咙，驱使他伸手向下打掉尼克的手接管他的欲望。尼克在他手中奔放热烈，随着他用大拇指抚弄摁压顶端阴茎被前液弄得黏黏滑滑。

尼克在他身上胡乱摸索，手几乎是毫无技巧地碰触门罗的硬挺。门罗为那感觉呻吟出声，弓背挺起自己的臀部。他们维持这样过了几分钟，侧身蜷着，互相抚慰。不过接下来尼克空闲的那一只手开始拉他的肩膀，同时翻身平躺在床上。门罗花了好几秒钟才领悟到那隐约的欲求，终于意识到了尼克希望自己在他之上。门罗犹豫了，但一如既往尼克发现了他的顾虑。

“来吧，你不会压碎我的。”

尼克用力拉他，直到他小心谨慎地来到他之上。两具身体终于相会时两人都呻吟叹息，门罗置身于尼克的大腿之内。

“好棒，”尼克呻吟道，他这爱说话的家伙，“太他妈棒了，门罗。你感觉好棒。”

尼克的双脚缠上门罗的腰，将他拉得那么近，弓身迎向他。门罗强迫自己后退——因为那感觉实在太过美好——但没有退得太多，接着他们都失去了控制，应和着磨蹭彼此的身体。门罗低叹，低头把脸埋在尼克的颈上，沉声更加用力地戳刺，双手深深扣进尼克的臀部。两人身体之间变得黏腻，汗水与前液成为了润滑，尼克依然在他耳边放荡美妙地呢喃低语。

“对了，没错。就是这样，天哪你好大，我爱你在我之上，接下来 **进入** 我……”

血液在耳中沸腾喧嚣，身体不停战栗，门罗到达了高潮，尼克同时在他身下释放。

***

夜深以后，他们躺在床上，懒洋洋地搂抱在一起，这时尼克问起了安吉丽娜。

门罗深呼吸一口气。他一直在等待这次对话，事实上，他期待已久——虽然‘期待已久’这个说法似乎感觉褒义略重，他期待的是尽可能与尼克分享自己的过去。他希望尼克了解他的全部，了解他的好与坏。

“你还记得当时我告诉你我并不一直都是守法好公民吗？”

尼克的头靠压在门罗胸膛上，点了点头。

“我不是在说谎。我做过很多坏事。我曾是某个——” **群族，他的内心低语，是群族** “团伙、帮派里的一员，多少算是这样吧。我、安吉丽娜、海普还有其他几个人。我们四处出没，犯下了——” **杀戮，毁灭，施虐** “一些坏事。”

“像是吸毒？”

话说到这里就有些微妙了。狩猎就像是一种毒品，自有一种让人无法自拔的力量。暴力如此轻易融入血狼的本能，那是一种几乎不可抗拒的渴求，直到他尝试戒掉才知道这股渴望有多强烈。很快他便感到了深深的恐惧，他居然一直以来都以为自己控制得很好？那全都是谎话。

“嗯。”

他没有再说什么，因为他不想再向尼克说谎，但也不能将所有的真相告诉他。

“不只是这些。”尼克不是在询问，他已经领悟到了门罗的所思所想，几乎都能抓到门罗没有说出来的话。

“我伤害人，尼克。”他静静地说，眼神空洞地盯着天花板，“我深深伤害了别人，而很长一段时间里，我根本无动于衷。我一直没有住手，因为我对自己说这就是世界运行的法则。你不是捕食者就是猎物，而我就是捕食者。”

至少这番话是真的。从幼年起那就一直反复铭刻进他体内。‘我们是强壮的一方，门罗’母亲和父亲这样告诉他，‘我们随心所欲’。他继续说，声音已经喑哑粗粝，仿佛正在哭泣。

“我们越陷越深，终于报应来了。拉奥，他被什么人——” **被一个格林** “杀了，整个人被切成碎片。”

每当门罗做噩梦，通常都是那样的——拉奥的遗骸溅满了整个房间。他为此感到羞耻，因为他曾经用同样的方式杀害过那么多人，然而他却几乎不记得他们中的任何一张脸。

“我们找到了尸体，安吉丽娜想去复仇，想要追杀那个凶手再原本奉还。我也一样，太想太想了，但我心中更多的一部分只想要埋葬友人，在平静中悲痛。”

声音忽然中断了，他不得不停下，因为拉奥是自己的朋友，是群族中的一员，也许他们在一起时坏事连连，但那男人曾经就像是自己的兄弟。他曾经是自己的家人。门罗想念他，正如他想念群族中的其他人一样，他想念洛夫和海普——尽管他们仍然还住在波特兰。他想念安吉丽娜，即使她依旧残忍。

尼克坐了起来，拉过门罗抱入怀中，揽着门罗的头压在胸前。他在门罗流泪时低声耳语安慰，任由门罗的泪水浸湿皮肤。拉奥被杀之后，门罗直到葬礼前都没有哭。葬礼结束后他躲在自己房间的最深处流泪，犹如一头受伤的野兽。然而，此时此刻，有着尼克温暖坚定地环抱他，门罗这不是为了自己的友人哭泣，这是为了他曾经所失去的东西——不是为了那些恶行，不，永远都不会。这是为了归属感，是为了无需再隐藏自己。门罗以前从未让自己为此而落泪，觉得这样太过自私不要脸。

过了一阵子他拉开了自己的脸，或者他至少试图这样做了。尼克没有让他离得太远，双臂环绕在他身上。门罗试了好几次，最后终于成功清了清自己的喉咙。

“于是我就离开了。离开了那种生活，因为那样的生活只有死亡与破坏。我不想成为那种人，我不想和拉奥一个下场。所以我走了，我戒了。”

因此我有了你，门罗没有说出这句话，因为尼克给他的感觉就是那样的——他感觉对方就是上天为了自己尝试向善而赐予他的奖赏，他的礼物。尼克把他拉回自己怀中，将门罗的头轻轻靠上自己的肌肤。他耳中尼克的心跳强大而又平稳。

“你已经不再是那种人了。”

“我设法不成为那种人。”他诚恳地回答，接着尼克拉他们躺回床上，手轻轻地抚摸他的发丝，怀抱门罗在自己胸膛。


	12. 第十一章

他们俩都睡到很晚，激烈地滚了两次床单外加情绪大起大伏导致筋疲力尽。先醒的是门罗，他小心翼翼地把尼克从身上解下来，接着蹑手蹑脚走向门口。他首先伸出一颗头，好确定朱丽叶的确不在家。他可不想被朱丽叶看到自己光着身子。

他嗅了几嗅确定一切安全，然后走去占用浴室。昨天吃午餐的时候，门罗曾经抗议道自己应该先回家一趟收拾些东西再过来公寓，但尼克半哄半骗拦下了他。尼克保证洗手池底下有一只多出来的牙刷，这才让他答应了下来。他翻了一翻找出了一只拿出来用，洗了把脸接着冲镜子里的自己皱眉。

他用力捋了捋自己的头发，但是头发依然横冲直撞乱七八糟。他叹了口气，回到卧室。

他进门的时候尼克已经醒了，坐在床上皱着眉看着自己的手机。他的头发就和门罗的一样凌乱，肌肤依旧睡得发红。

“出什么事了？”他问道，尼克抬起头对他露出一个微笑，把手机扔上床头柜然后把他往下一拉拉到床上。

“没有，只是我的阿姨打来的。她本来下个星期要过来，但是她打电话过来说她要迟一些才能来了。”

“哦，对，”门罗说道，他记起了那天在店里的电话，但接着尼克在他下巴印下一个吻。

“我最好去刷个牙，然后我们可以再重温一下昨晚的事。”

门罗把所有关于‘阿姨’的事情都忘了个一干二净。

***

罗迪说爷爷表示不喜欢钟表行的新主人，那说得太轻描淡写了。门罗到了那栋房子（你说房子？哈。那是座宏伟的宫殿，证明了门罗真该去搞搞房地产而不是造钟。），在过去的四十分钟内，老人家怒气冲冲地抱怨了那些‘小流氓’一大通。

那可真是个好词。小流氓。门罗下次聊天时可得用一用。

莫顿•瑞伯是个彪形大汉，一头白发，胡子染霜。他走路拄着雕刻熊头的藤杖，尽管门罗登门拜访他也还是穿了西装三件套。他仪表堂堂，威风凛凛，稍微好像还有一点儿疯狂。而且他还穿着眼睛滚圆的熊仔布偶毛拖鞋。

那些滚圆的眼睛弄得门罗很烦躁，就好像它们在歪头盯着他。

莫顿朝门罗摇了摇藤杖。他们正坐在起居室里，门罗坐在一张时尚的双人沙发上，试图不让自己被靠枕吞没。莫顿坐在一张高背扶手椅上，仿佛君王在检视他的宫廷。几乎所有墙面都挂上了一座布谷鸟钟。

“一点敬意也没有！”他几乎连喘口气的时间都不留，“我去到那里，他们告诉我我得拿号排队！那是钟表行！店里没别的人在！我拿了个号，你猜怎么着？”

门罗摇头。

“四！我不喜欢那数字，一点也不喜欢。是三只小熊，不是四只小熊！”

嗯哼。老人站起来慢悠悠走向另一个房间，门罗这时想的是跑去门口得是多没礼貌的一件事。莫顿穿过拱门消失了，过了几秒又伸出一颗头。

“嗯？跟我来，孩子！跟我来。”

门罗花了不少功夫，终于成功脱离了双人沙发，他确定那些靠枕试图要把他再吸进去。他疑神疑鬼地瞟了沙发几眼，接着穿过了莫顿消失的拱门。

他是不是在屋里的所有房间都放了那些椅子啊？他刚刚的胡思乱想全让桌子上的物件一扫而空，那是一座古董布谷鸟钟，精密而美丽。他径直走向这座钟，轻轻举起，小心翼翼地一面接一面察看。也许是齿轮上出的问题？

他用拇指爱怜地滑过底座，一下子才想起莫顿。恭敬地放下这座钟，他转向正在仔细打量他的男人。

“现在，年轻人，我的想法是这样的。我付钱让你修我的钟，如果你干得又好又快，我会赏脸看看你的其他钟。如果我发觉它们入眼，我会买下来。如果我发觉它们棒极了，我会向其他朋友讲起你。”

时间踏入五点，包围他们的所有钟（好几百万只钟，猎熊喜欢收集的传闻还真是准）都开始鸣笛、奏乐、啼叫并当当响。噪音使得门罗的耳朵刺痛，但莫顿只是重新靠在椅背上，闭眼微笑。他看起来异常安宁，于是门罗没有打扰他，只是站住强压哀鸣等待噪音结束，

那就是弗兰克帠伯松开领带一手挂着外套走进餐厅的时候发现他们的样子。当他看到门罗的时候，他夸张地缩了一下身体，无声地说了句‘抱歉’。

凌乱的声响一结束，弗兰克就走了过去和门罗握手。

“很高兴见到你，门罗。看来你和我爸正在讨论你接下来的工作？”

莫顿生气地皱眉，伸手要用藤杖戳弗兰克的脚，不过弗兰克优雅地一晃，莫顿没打着。

“没错，我们已经说好了。你别来多管闲事，我自己也能处理好。哼，我在波特兰买大宅子的时间比你活的还长。”

“是的，爸。”弗兰克劝道，莫顿又试图狠狠戳他一下。

“少给我摆高姿态！我知道你心里想什么！”

“爸，我的意思只是没准你可以收敛一下收集钟这件事。”

“我喜欢布谷鸟钟，”老人顽固地说，“包围在自己喜欢的东西里有什么不对。”

弗兰克叹了口气，仿佛这对话已经重复了好几百遍。

“好吧。去穿鞋吧，我们请你到家里吃饭，还记得吗？”

“当然记得！我脑子又没问题。”

莫顿站起来，看了自己儿子好一阵子。

“那个叫罗迪的男孩子会来吗？我喜欢他，有骨气。”

“会，罗迪会到的。”

“很好。”莫顿咕哝道，向与进门时不同的另一道拱门走去，接着又停了下来，似乎是记起了门罗，于是转身面向他。

“哦，还有一件事，”莫顿说，“你的名字是M开头的，我喜欢，那是件好事。”

他向弗兰克做了一个耀武扬威的表情，仿佛他刚刚发表了一个非常机智的反驳，然后拖着步子走了，显然是去拿鞋子。门罗小心地拿起钟，夹在腋下。

弗兰克一边解释一边把门罗送到大门口。

“我母亲跟他比剪刀石头布，赢得了给我取名字的权利。他到现在都还是不高兴，本来想给我取名叫莫梅尔文(Momelvin)的。”

“莫梅尔文。”门罗呆呆地说，因为，这啥啊？

“他喜欢梅尔文(Melvin)这个名字，又想要我跟他的名字。因此——”

“莫梅尔文。”门罗重复道，这次意会了。

“我爸的事真是对不起了，”弗兰克不好意思地继续道，“他有时候脾气很大，无计可施只能忍过去。如果你不想接这份工作，你可以告诉我。没关系的。换我我也不想替他干活。”

“不，不，没事的。告诉他我会尽快把钟送回来。”

他们在此道别，门罗回到自己车上，为躺在后座上故障的钟高兴坏了。

***

“那家伙的动作简直像个小流氓。”

巴里歪头看他。

“噢，看来你已经见过爷爷了？”

他们三个，包括罗迪，现在正在疯狂马文音像店看着保安把几个醉汉送出商场。谁他妈会喝个大醉然后来逛商场啊？不过至少他找到了机会用‘小流氓’这个词。要不是这些不知哪来的醉汉，没准要等几个月他才有机会用上。

“嗯，我正在替他修钟，他说要是我干得好，他会考虑买几座我的钟。”

“太棒了，”巴里大声说，看起来很开心，“爷爷真的很喜欢从能够面谈的人手里买钟。他说他就像个是文艺复兴时期的顾客。”

罗迪做了个鬼脸。

“能不能别再谈钟？”

门罗哼了一声。

“别因为你男朋友在聊其他人就吃醋。”

罗迪涨红了脸，巴里回头望他，一脸兴高采烈。

“你吃醋了？”

正当罗迪气急败坏之时，门罗注意到尼克离开了冷丝走向这边。他站起来，离开正在挣扎着挤出回答的罗迪，在贾斯汀•比波的海报边上吻了吻尼克。

“嘿，你来了。”

“嘿。”

门罗再次吻他，稍微带点内疚。上一周他一直都没理尼克，一下班就冲回家修理那座钟。布谷鸟钟非常精密，需要十分细致的手工。修理这座钟的时候他只让尼克来过一次。

尼克懒懒地躺在沙发上，身上的气味和门罗的纠缠在一起，门罗别无他法只好过去陪他。

在这次之后，尼克就不许过来了。

“我快完成了。”他向尼克保证，对方只是摇摇头微笑起来。

“我都说了，没关系的，我能理解。对你来说这是个好机会，还记得吗？一开始就这么告诉你的人可是我。”

“我知道，但我还是觉得内疚。”

尼克一只手指勾进门罗法兰绒衬衫的纽扣间，把他拉近。

“这样吧，等你把钟交给莫顿之后，你可以带我去吃顿大餐庆祝。”

“没准他不喜欢我的活儿，”门罗提醒他，“他有点儿疯疯癫癫的。”

尼克转了一下眼珠。

“那好吧，你可以带我去吃顿大餐庆祝，又或者带我去狂饮哀悼自己的失败。但告诉你，悲观先生，一切都会好的。”

他们再次亲吻，这次吻得更久，直到罗迪大喊大叫。

“不准在店里亲热！”

***

这次海普来的时候他预先得到了提醒。海普打了电话，已经在来的路上，门罗对着电话长叹，然后把床收起来折回沙发。他花了几分钟才想起来要怎么收。先推后抬？该死，他应该把说明书留着。

就是这样，他才刚努力把床整好就位完毕，门口就传来一声响。

“门~罗。”海普在门外欢乐地叫道，“伙计，我嗅得到你在里面。快让我进来，我给你带了点素食素餐啥的。”

果然，当他打开大门，海普正举着个塑料袋，闻起来像是几个街区外的那家印度餐厅的椰子蔬菜咖喱。

“洛夫说芜菁甘蓝算不上是什么好礼物，于是我想还是让别人给你做点什么吧。我吃羊肉应该没关系吧？”

他举起另一只手里的袋子，门罗挥了挥手让他进来，因为椰子咖喱的味道实在太香了。海普进去一顿，稍微嗅了嗅屋里的空气。

“伙计呀兄弟呀，你带人回来了？”

门罗在心里默默地咒了一句。海普虽然看起来不怎么样，但是鼻子却是所有人中最灵的。尼克至少一个星期没有来过了，可海普还是能够嗅出他的气味。海普睁大了眼睛，咧开嘴灿烂地笑开了。

“门罗，你上床了！”

海普抱住他。对天发誓，真的只是抱住了他，海普稍微把他举起了一点，两个塑料袋撞上门罗的腰侧。终于他放开了门罗，非常热心地拍拍门罗的背。

“恭喜你啊兄弟。我一直都说，你这个什么单身模式一点都不好。我们是有欲求的，兄弟。我们应该满足那些不会让自己被抓的欲求。”

接着他走向厨房，扑通一声在台子上放下了饱受折磨的袋子，开始翻箱倒柜直到他找出了叉子。他递给门罗一根，抓起袋子转身去坐到沙发上。门罗坐到他隔壁，海普一边挖他的羊肉一边把咖喱递出去。

“来呀来呀。告诉我他的事。他的气味很好闻。”

“他在音像店对面的店铺工作。”

就这样，他和盘托出了一切，说出了门罗是如何在尼克没有和他说一句话之前就已经半入爱河，而现在？如果他不能和尼克说话，不能碰触他，不能闻到他的话，他的日子似乎就不完整。他坦承这一切犹如在告罪忏悔，海普觉察到了不对。

“他听起来是个很棒的人。所以问题到底是什么？”

“他是 **人类** 。”

海普哼了一声，转了下眼珠，一根手指敲敲自己的鼻子。

“这我完全闻得出来。那又怎样？你在担心安吉丽娜吗？”

是，确实，他有点担心那个。如果安吉丽娜决定要伤害尼克，他是毫无防备的。安吉丽娜是那么的情绪化，她做得出来。她最多只会在自己意识到失去尼克会让门罗如何崩溃后感到后悔，但到那时已经太晚了。人不可能撑过血狼的袭击。

虽然如此，安吉丽娜还远在国土的另一边，而且门罗越来越确定如果他还能为什么东西而残暴的话那一定是为了保护尼克，所以这担忧还不重。这想法应该吓到他才对，一旦尼克陷入危境他会放弃隐忍，但反之这个念头让他感到安心。在他身边时没有任何人能够伤害尼克。

更正。是在他身边时没有任何 **其他** 人能够伤害尼克。

门罗所不信任的人正是他自己，而他如实告诉了海普。

“哥们儿，你是认真的吗？你是我认识的人里面最自律的家伙了，我这还算上洛夫。洛夫从来都比我们所有人温和，就连在狩猎时也是，但现在的你和他不相上下。”

海普研究了他一会儿，把门罗垂头丧气地在咖喱里挑挑拣拣的样子看在眼里。

“听好，你们俩搞过了，我闻得出来。你们做过好几次了？”

在谁面前都说得过去，偏偏在海普面前脸红是件荒唐事，但事实上他确实脸红了，并内疚地点点头。

“做的时候你伤到他了吗？”

“没有。”他激动地说。

每一次事后，门罗都会检查，看看有没有淤青或是抓痕，而他从来没有当真咬尼克，不论是什么方式、形态还是种类。

“看？依我看，那种时候最容易失控而你没有，所以没问题的。”

“万一我们吵架呢？万一我对他发脾气？”

海普呸了一声，就是那种真的‘呸’出来的声音。

“你控制住。懂吗？性，操，管他是什么，那些时候你会失控，那就是其中的意义。当你一杆入洞——”

门罗听见这词的时候缩了一下，千真万确。海普的用词有时候真的太可怕了。

“——你就会失去所有控制力，没错吧？你四肢舒畅。如果在你完全 **无法** 控制自己的情况下没有伤害到他，那你他妈绝对不可能在你 **能够** 控制自己的情况下伤害他。懂？”

这还真有道理。门罗不晓得到底哪一方面更稀奇古怪些，是他向海普寻求意见呢还是海普竟然很擅长。海普笑得开怀，再次重重地拍他的背。

“我想认识这个人。你真的真的一定要介绍我们认识。”

海普停住，嘴里的那片羊肉却还在动。

“哥们儿，你肯定要自己告诉安吉丽娜你有新男朋友这件事了，因为打死我我也不会去的。”


End file.
